


Royals

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix is a prince whose world gets turned upside-down when he meets his new bodyguard, Tamora Calhoun.This was the first fic I ever posted back when I first created my tumblr, and now I'm bringing it over to ao3!





	1. Chapter 1

Felix headed down the long hallway to the courtyard of the castle where he was to meet his new bodyguard who had just been hired. He couldn’t contain his excitement; the guards in his kingdom were so well treated that they didn't often leave– most guards stayed until they reached the age of retirement. Since guards rarely left, there was rarely a need to hire any new ones. Felix’s old bodyguard, Gene, had decided to retire, and Felix was hopeful that his new bodyguard would be someone a bit closer to his age, someone he could really talk to. Of course he had enjoyed Gene’s company, but he was looking forward to the possibility of spending time with someone he had more in common with. He finally reached the courtyard and saw his father speaking to a woman Felix assumed to be his new bodyguard.

“Felix, there you are!” the king exclaimed, “I’d like to introduce you to Sergeant Calhoun, your new bodyguard.”

The sergeant turned to look at Felix, and her gaze stopped him dead in his tracks. She was tall, at least a couple of inches taller than he was, with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Even in her uniform, a black suit and tie, she stood out to Felix. She was unlike any woman he had ever seen. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Hello, your highness,” said Sergeant Calhoun, extending her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Felix shook himself out of his stupor and shook her hand. “The pleasure is mine,” he said, smiling up at her, “and please, call me Felix.”

“Everyone here is so nice,” she responded. “In the last kingdom I worked, I wasn’t even allowed to make eye contact with the royal family.”

“Oh my land!” Felix laughed, “Well, I assure you, we’re much more hospitable than that. I hope you’ll be comfortable here.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you,” she smiled at him and he could feel his knees becoming weak.

 “How do you like your quarters? I hope you’ve settled in alright,” Felix said, trying to keep the conversation going for as long as possible. He would do anything to make her smile at him again. 

“Actually, I haven’t had a chance to visit my quarters yet. My flight ran late, so I didn’t get to unpack before meeting you.”

“Well then, I’ll have Ralph show you to your room so you can get settled,” the king interjected. Entranced by Sergeant Calhoun, Felix had almost forgotten he was there. “You and Felix can reconvene after dinner.”

Felix watched as Ralph, the head of security and Felix’s closest friend, escorted the sergeant away. He couldn’t help staring after her, an unfamiliar feeling flooding his chest. He had never felt like this before and he had no clue what to do about it. The one thing he knew for sure was that he couldn’t wait to see her again.  _Jiminy jaminy_ , he thought, shaking his head.  _I’m in trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since Sergeant Calhoun had been hired, and Felix had been thoroughly enjoying spending time with her. They had spent countless hours talking since her arrival, and Felix was incredibly grateful to have someone new to talk to. They were sitting on his couch, the sergeant laughing as Felix recounted the story of the time Ralph had accidentally broken one of the suits of armor in the hallway.

“If you look closely,” Felix chuckled, “you can see where it’s still missing a pinky finger.”

“He seems pretty destructive,” she said, laughing. 

“He is pretty good at breaking things.” said Felix, calming down from his laughter, “But he’s my closest friend. I’ve known him since we were small.”

“You guys have been friends that long, huh?” she asked. 

“Well, not exactly…” he responded, “When I first met Ralph, his father was the head of security. Ralph and I were both children, and Ralph was living with his father in the guards’ quarters. My father disapproved of me being friends with anyone on the staff here, so I avoided Ralph. My father seemed to want me to act cruelly toward him, so I did. I was awful to Ralph for years, until one day I just couldn’t do it anymore. I explained everything to Ralph about my father, and I apologized to him. I would have understood completely if he never wanted to speak to me again, but for some reason he forgave me. We’ve been friends ever since.” 

“Wow,” said Sergeant Calhoun, surprised at his honesty. “Considering how close you two are now, I never would have guessed.”

“Ever since then, I’ve tried to treat everyone working here as well as they deserve. I’ll never understand my father’s attitude. He thinks that everyone on the staff is somehow beneath him, as if his livelihood doesn’t depend on them. Did you know he won’t even let me date any girl who isn’t a princess?” he said, reflecting on the many boring, awkward dates his father had forced him into.

“He seems pretty old-fashioned,” responded the sergeant, “But then again, so are most royals. In most of the kingdoms I’ve worked, title is the most important thing.”

“Well, not to me,” he said indignantly. “I’ve told my father countless times that I don’t care about marrying a princess. As long as we love each other, that’s all that matters to me.”

“Good luck convincing the king about that,” she said sarcastically.

“I just wish I could make him understand. I just want to be with someone who makes me happy,” he said, his head bowed in thought. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, shaking himself out of his thoughts, “I didn’t mean to dump all that on you. I know my problems must sound ridiculous.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” she responded reassuringly. “Everyone needs to vent sometimes.”

“Thank you for being such a good listener,” he smiled. 

He suddenly found himself unable to resist the urge to lean up and press a gentle kiss on her cheek. She gasped, glaring down at him. Under her sharp gaze, he felt about two inches tall. He began sputtering out an apology.

“I-I’m sorry, ma’am, I shouldn’t have–” he was cut off as her lips were suddenly on his in a fierce kiss. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as she kissed him.  _Oh my land. We shouldn’t be doing this. I don’t even know her first name!_ But his desire to kiss her won out as he began kissing her back. He had never been kissed like this, and he was nervous, but  _jiminy jaminy_  did it feel good. He tentatively reached up to cup her cheek and the kiss was over as abruptly as it had begun. 

“Jiminy jaminy,” he said, panting. He pulled his hand back from her cheek and leaned back on the couch, trying to gauge the sergeant’s reaction. Her face was difficult to read, but Felix could tell something was bothering her.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” he asked. A moment passed and she didn’t respond. “What’s wrong?” he tried again, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from him, standing up from the couch. 

“I have to go,” she said quietly, moving toward the door.

“Wait, please don’t go!” Felix called after her, but it was too late. She was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

After kissing Felix, Tamora had immediately run back to her quarters, panicked. She paced the floor, her head spinning.  _How could I have been so stupid?_  she thought.  _Sure, the guy’s cute, but he’s a_ prince _, you can’t just kiss him!_ This was completely unlike her, and she was having a hard time comprehending how she had let herself do something so reckless. She was a sergeant. Sergeants were orderly, they followed the rules. They  _didn’t_  go around kissing their employers. She sat down on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands, reflecting on the event.  _Okay, so you kissed the prince. Is it really that big of a deal? It was just a kiss,_ she reasoned with herself.This might have helped her calm down, except that it was pretty hard for her to convince herself that it wasn’t a big deal knowing that she had panicked and run afterward.  _Oh god_ , she thought.  _I ran_. She shook her head, a whole new wave of guilt and anxiety washing over her. What must Felix be thinking of her now?

* * *

 

On the other side of the castle, Felix was still on his couch, processing what had just happened. Sergeant Calhoun had  _kissed_  him. He recalled the kiss, a blush rising to his cheeks as he remembered the warmth that flooded his chest when her lips met his. He knew it was wrong, but there was something about it that just seemed…  _right_. True, he didn’t know the sergeant very well, but he had felt an unmistakable connection when they kissed. This was the connection he had always longed for, and he had no clue what to do about it. He wanted to go and talk to Sergeant Calhoun, but she had seemed pretty upset when she left and he didn’t want to upset her any further. He couldn’t imagine how she must be feeling, and he wanted more than anything to make sure she was alright.  _No_ , he thought.  _She clearly doesn’t want to talk to you, or she wouldn’t have left_. Felix was more confused than he had ever felt, and it was making him miserable. But to talk to the sergeant, he decided, would have to wait until she decided to come talk to him. She was supposed to escort him to a ball in a nearby kingdom tomorrow night. He hoped they would be able to talk through all this. 


	4. Chapter 4

After an awkward greeting and the most uncomfortable limousine ride of his life, Felix had arrived at his friend, Prince Topher’s, ball in a nearby kingdom with Sergeant Calhoun as his escort. Felix had tried to make conversation during the trip, but the sergeant made it very clear that she was not interested in conversing with him. The pair sat in uncomfortable silence in the back of the limousine for what felt like forever until they finally arrived. Upon entering the palace, Felix was immediately greeted by Topher, who he had been friends with for many years. Usually, Felix was the life of the party at Topher’s annual celebration, but tonight he wasn’t in the mood for merriment. He had excused himself to the gardens not long after arriving, sitting on a stone bench under a canopy of lilacs. A few minutes later, Topher made his way to the gardens, sitting down next to Felix.

“There you are, Felix! Everyone’s waiting for you to come blow them away with your killer dance moves,” he joked, nudging Felix’s shoulder.

“I don’t feel much like dancing tonight,” Felix said, attempting to fake a smile.

“What’s the matter? You’re usually the liveliest person in the room at these parties,” Topher said, concerned.

“Oh, I don’t want to bother you with my problems,” said Felix, trying to end the conversation. As they talked, Sergeant Calhoun made her way outside, going unnoticed by the two men. She kept a reasonable distance, staying far enough away that she could see and hear Felix in case she was needed. 

“Come on, Felix, I’m your friend! I want to help,” he said, “And besides, you’ve given me advice countless times. The least I can do is return the favor.”

“Alright,” Felix sighed. “Well… the reason I’m feeling down is because I have feelings for someone, and I don’t think she feels the same way. Or maybe she does, I don’t know. It’s all been pretty confusing.”

“So this is about a girl, huh? I haven’t heard you talk like this in quite some time! Who’s the lucky lady?” asked Topher, trying to lighten Felix up.

“It doesn’t matter who it is,” said Felix. “The only thing that matters is that I think I upset her somehow. We were sitting on my couch talking, and I kissed her cheek. All of a sudden, she was kissing me in a way that I’ve never been kissed before. The whole thing was just crazy– I don’t even know her first name.”

“Well, you may not know her very well, but it sounds to me like she likes you,” said Topher.

“Well, that’s what I thought at first,” responded Felix. “But now she won’t talk to me. I must have done something wrong. I never meant to make her upset. I’ve never really felt this way before, and I don’t know what to do. I just wish I knew how she felt.”

“It seems like you really like this girl,” said Topher.

“Oh, I do,” said Felix, straightening his posture as he thought about the beautiful blonde. “She’s absolutely beautiful, probably the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen. But she’s so much more than that. She’s so smart, smarter than me, and funny, too. When I talk to her, I just feel so at ease. I want to be around her all the time.”

The sergeant tried to keep her composure under control as she listened to Felix. Everything he was saying was so sweet, and she had no idea he felt that way. She began to realize that she had been unnecessarily cruel to him, and resolved to make this right.

“Look, Felix. The way I see it, it sounds like you just need to talk to her and tell her how you feel. If you keep it inside, it’ll just make you miserable. And hey, she might even feel the same way,” said Topher, smiling at Felix. 

Before Felix could respond, Sergeant Calhoun was standing in front of him.

“Pardon me, your highness,” she said formally, “I’ve been given orders to discuss the plan for the ride home with you.” Topher took that as his cue to leave, walking back into the palace. Felix motioned for the sergeant to sit down next to him. 

“Has something changed? Ralph went over the plans with me before I left,” Felix asked, concerned.

“No, nothing’s changed. I just needed to talk to you.” 

“Oh,” Felix said, trying not to sound too surprised.

“I heard what you said,” she looked down, refusing to make eye contact. “A few minutes ago, to your friend.”

The color drained from Felix’s face. “H-how much did you hear?” he asked quietly.

“Enough to know what a big mistake I made,” she said. “Look, after I kissed you, I just panicked. I’ve been through some pretty tough things in the past, and I didn’t know how to handle my feelings.”

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea–”

“Exactly. You didn’t know,” she interrupted. “It wasn’t fair of me to cut you off like that when you had no way of knowing what I’ve gone through. And I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Felix said, taking a chance by putting his hand on the sergeant’s shoulder. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Everyone deals with their feelings differently. You needed space, and that’s alright.”

She turned to face him, a small smile forming on her lips. “Thank you, Felix.”

“Now,” Felix said, shifting his position so that he was sitting facing her, “In the spirit of dealing with our feelings, there’s something I need to say to you.”

“Alright,” she nodded, signaling for him to continue.

Felix took a deep breath before continuing. “I have feelings for you. When you kissed me, I really felt something. Something I’ve never felt before,” he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as a blush spread over his face. “I know it sounds crazy, maybe it is, but I want to be with you. I want to try. I would never forgive myself if I didn’t at least try.”

She took a moment before responding. “Felix, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy kissing you. And that kiss didn’t come out of nowhere, I…” she paused, bashfully looking down into her lap as a small blush rose to her cheeks. “…I wanted to kiss you. But I don’t see how we could ever make this work. Your father doesn’t even want you being friends with the staff, how do you think he would react if you started dating one of them?”

Felix could feel himself falling for her even harder as her cheeks flushed pink. And she had wanted to kiss him! There was no way he was giving up so easily. 

“We don’t have to tell my father, not at first,” he reasoned. “It’s going to take some time before he warms up to the idea of us being together. But I’m not going to let him get in the way of my happiness, not again,” Felix said, remembering how his father had gotten in the way of his friendship with Ralph. 

“You’re really serious about this,” the sergeant responded.

“Yes. I don’t think I’ve ever been more serious about anything. I’ve been forced on countless dates with countless princesses hoping to feel the way I do when I’m with you. I can’t just give that up,” he said, placing his hand over hers on the bench. “So, what do you say? Do you want to give this a shot?”

She readjusted her hand so that she and Felix’s fingers were intertwined. “Well, I don’t see why not,” she said. “Your bold determination is pretty cute.”

Felix couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face when she said yes. Overcome with happiness, he leaned over, kissing the sergeant on the cheek.

“You know, now that we’re dating, you’re allowed to kiss me,” the sergeant joked. “And by the way, my name is Tamora.”

“ _Tamora_ ,” he said, entranced. “That’s beauti–” he was interrupted as Tamora pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. 

“What do you say we blow this party and head home early?” she asked.

“I would love that,” he smiled.


	5. One Dynamite Gal

Felix sat on the couch, completely entranced by the book he had been reading for the last several hours. He was so enthralled by the story unfolding on the pages before him that he didn’t hear Tamora enter the room. She shook her head as she watched him gasp at a shocking turn in his story, leaning against the wall before clearing her throat to get his attention. 

“Oh, Tamora! I didn’t hear you come in,” he said, folding down the corner of the page and setting the book aside. “Is it five o’clock already?”

“Five thirty,” she remarked with a smirk. “We were supposed to meet at the kitchen. I knew something was up when you weren’t there on time, so I came looking for you.”

“Oh my land, I’m so sorry!” he said, standing up and crossing the room to stand in front of her. “I picked that book up hours ago and I guess I just got so wrapped up in it that I lost track of time.”

“I’ll let it slide this time,” she replied with a gleam in her eye. “Anyway, I went ahead and grabbed some food for us,” she continued, revealing a picnic basket that had been hidden behind her back. 

“Thank you,” he smiled as he took the basket from her and set it down on the coffee table. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“It wasn’t being punctual, that’s for sure,” she teased as they sat down together on the couch. “And before you ask, I did manage to sneak one of Mary’s pies in there.”

“Jiminy jaminy, you sure know just how to make my day,” he said, taking Tamora’s hand in his. “I gotta tell you, you are one dynamite gal.”

The air in the room changed almost immediately as Felix felt Tamora’s hand become stiff. He looked up at her face for an explanation but one glance at her eyes revealed that her mind was a million miles away. He began to panic as he wracked his brain for what he could have possibly done wrong.

“Tamora, I-I’m really sorry if I did something to upset you,” he said softly. “Whatever it is, I promise I’ll never do it again, just tell me.”

He received no response, and he had the feeling Tamora didn’t even hear what he said as her expression remained unchanged. 

“Tamora, are you alright?” he asked, unable to mask the worry in his voice. He cautiously laid a hand on her shoulder. “Please, talk to me.”

Tamora snapped back into reality at Felix’s touch, flinching away from him. She looked terrified and disoriented, and Felix felt unmeasurably guilty for having caused it.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Tamora,” he said meekly. “I never meant to upset you like this.”

Tamora opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a wave of anxiety that left her vocal chords numb. Without warning, she got up off the couch, leaving Felix’s wing without a single word.

* * *

Hours later, Felix was still on the couch, staring at the picnic basket that remained untouched on his coffee table. What had happened earlier reminded him of Tamora’s reaction after their first kiss, but something about this incident made her reaction even worse. He knew she had been through some things in the past, but she had never told him any of the details. He figured that something he’d said had to be related to her past, and he felt awful that he had reminded her of it, even unintentionally. 

Felix stood up from the couch, feeling determined to fix this. He left his wing, heading straight for Tamora’s quarters. Rather than let himself wallow in his feelings of guilt, he was going to do something about it. 

He felt his determination wither away the closer he got to Tamora’s door. He knew this was what he had to do, but that thought didn’t make him feel any less scared. What if she didn’t want to be with him anymore? That thought made Felix feel even worse. Before he knew it, he was in front of her door. He knocked quickly before he had a chance to chicken out. Tamora’s voice called out weakly from the other side.

“Who is it?” she asked.

“Tamora, it’s… it’s me,” he said gently. “I know I upset you earlier but I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t come check on you.”

She didn’t answer, but Felix heard the door unlock, and, moments later, the door cracked open. Felix could just barely make out her face in the shadow of the door, but he could tell that she had been crying. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he held back out of fear of upsetting her further. 

“Tamora, are you alright?” he asked. “I’m so sorry about what happened earlier.”

“It’s me who should be apologizing,” Tamora answered, motioning for Felix to come inside. 

“What do you mean?” Felix asked after closing the door behind him. “I said something earlier that really upset you, and I take full responsibility for that.”

“But what you said… What you called me, I knew those words would upset me, and I never warned you,” she said, crossing her arms over herself. 

Felix recalled their earlier conversation, all the puzzle pieces finally coming together as he remembered what he had said right before Tamora froze up. He felt better that he understood exactly what he had said wrong, but he still felt awful about it. Of all the compliments in the world, why did he have to use that one?

“Oh my land, I had no idea,” he gasped.

“I know,” she answered. “That’s why I shouldn’t have left like that. You didn’t know you had done anything wrong, and by leaving I only made things worse. I should have explained everything to you, I just hadn’t heard those words in so long that I didn’t know how to deal with it.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Felix replied, placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “If hearing those words makes you feel bad, then I will never say them again.”

“Thank you, Felix,” she said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace that he gladly reciprocated. She would never admit it, but it meant a lot to her that Felix was so understanding. 

“I guess I ruined our picnic,” she said, pulling out of the embrace.

“I’m pretty sure the pie is still salvageable if we put it in the microwave,” Felix suggested with a smile.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	6. The Secret Garden

It had been a few weeks since that fateful night at Prince Topher’s ball where Felix had admitted his feelings for Sergeant Calhoun. Ever since they had arrived home that night, they had been spending even more time together than before, and Felix loved every minute of it. However, Felix was a bit bothered by the fact that they could only spend time together in the privacy of his wing. It was a nice enough environment for getting to know someone, but he wished he could take her somewhere more romantic. One day, when pondering this issue, he remembered a very special place on the castle grounds that would provide both a more romantic atmosphere and the privacy they needed.

The next evening, Felix excitedly walked Tamora out to the gardens, past beautiful rose bushes and starfruit trees. They walked casually, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Felix fought back the urge to hold her hand as they made their way to a giant wall of bushes. Tamora watched as he walked the length of the shrubbery, clearly looking for something, although she had no clue what. Suddenly, Felix reached into the hedge, pulling aside a canopy of leaves hanging from a weeping willow on the other side of the makeshift wall. He motioned for Tamora to walk through the gap that had been created in the bush, and then followed behind her. 

Tamora gasped as she took in the sight before her. They had walked into a hidden garden that was somehow even more beautiful than the garden on the other side of the wall. There were so many different types of flowers that she couldn’t even begin to name them, and a small pond sat in the center, colorful koi fish swimming inside. Next to the pond was a stone bench, and there were several sculptures scattered throughout the plot. She turned to look at Felix, who was beaming proudly beside her. 

“Well, what do you think?” he asked, finally giving in to his desire to hold her hand.

“Felix, it’s beautiful,” she answered. “How is it that something this amazing is right here and I didn’t even know it existed?”

“Because it was designed to be kept secret,” Felix explained, walking them over to the bench beside the pond. “When I was a child, my mother loved two things: flowers, and secrets. One day, she found the gap in the wall and found this place. There was nothing in it at the time, just grass and dirt and the willow tree."

They sat down together on the cool stone surface of the bench.

“Over the course of several months, she planted every flower in this garden. She dug the hole for the pond herself, and brought in each fish that lives in it. Somehow she managed to do all this without anyone noticing. Then, one day, she brought me here. It was our secret, something we never told anyone else about. Now that she’s gone, I take care of this place. I make sure the flowers are watered and the fish are fed. I’m the only person left who even knows about this place,” he said, giving Tamora’s hand a squeeze. “That is, until now.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman,” Tamora said. She had figured, based on the absence of a queen, that Felix’s mother had passed, but he had never talked about it until now. 

“She really was. I miss her every day,” he responded. “But when I come here, somehow it’s like she’s not really gone. And now I get to share it with you.”

“This place is incredible,” she said. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Of course,” he answered with a smile. “I thought it would do us some good to get out of my wing for once, and this is the only other place I know where no one will find us.”

“You brought me all the way to the top-secret garden that your mother herself put together just so we wouldn’t have to stay inside?” she asked a bit teasingly.

“Well, not just because of that,” he laughed. “I wanted to do something special for you. Normally, I’d take you out to a nice dinner somewhere, or maybe we’d go dancing, and I understand why we can’t do that, but I still feel bad not being able to give you the kinds of dates you deserve. I thought this was a nice compromise.”

“Felix, this is more special to me than any dinner could ever be,” she said, truly touched that he had brought her here. “To think that you trust me enough to share such an important place with me, well… It means a lot.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Felix responded, leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. “You’re welcome to come here whenever you’d like. It’s a great place to sit and think, or just relax.”

“I just might take you up on that,” said Tamora, leaning over to rest her head on Felix’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “Although I’m not sure it would be the same without you here with me.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying their time together. Tamora glanced around, trying to count the different breeds of flowers in the garden, but quickly gave up after realizing there were too many to keep track of. She tried to imagine Felix’s mother planting those flowers, wondering what she had been like. She wondered if the queen would have approved of her relationship with Felix, or if she would have been more like the king in that regard.

“Do you think your mother would approve of you bringing me here?” she asked.

“Oh, yes. She always said that secrets were no fun unless you shared them with someone else,” he answered. “Besides, I can only imagine the mischief you two would have gotten into together. I bet she would have loved you.”

Just then, a light breeze blew through the garden. Odd, Tamora thought, since they were surrounded by shrubbery on all sides. As the breeze drifted by, Tamora could swear she felt another presence in the garden with them. It wasn’t a menacing presence at all, it felt warm and friendly. Brushing it off as nothing, Tamora relaxed into Felix’s arms. Felix, who had felt this presence before, couldn’t help but smile. He pressed a kiss to the top of Tamora’s head and looked up at the stars glistening in the night sky. As the old, familiar presence wrapped itself around him, he knew that his suspicions had been confirmed– his mother really did love Tamora. Overcome with happiness at his mother’s approval, he voiced his gratitude for whatever spirits might be listening.

“Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're jumping ahead in their relationship a bit in this chapter, which takes place about 2-3 months in. Also, it should be noted that this chapter is NSFW!

Felix was sitting on the cushy couch in his living room, Tamora straddling his lap. They had spent a good portion of the last hour in this position, kissing passionately, Felix’s hands on her waist and her hands in his hair. They had passed many evenings this way, but had never progressed past kissing. This was driving Tamora crazy. Was he not attracted to her? He had never even let his hands wander past her waist. Tonight, she was determined to take their intimacy to the next level. She spread her legs apart a bit, just enough so that she could move against his pelvis. She tried to keep her movements subtle, wanting to get a reaction out of him but not wanting him to realize what she was doing. Before long, she could feel something firm pressing up against her thigh.

“Looks like someone’s getting excited,” she smiled against Felix’s mouth.

It only took him a moment for him to understand what she meant. He pulled away from her, leaning as far back as he could against the back of the couch as all the color drained from his face.

“Oh my land, Tamora, I am  _so_ sorry, I didn’t mean to– I let myself get carried away,” he stammered. He tried to avoid looking at her, but this proved to be difficult since she was still sitting on top of him. “I’ve been trying so hard to keep that from happening, I can’t believe this.”

“What?” Tamora balked. “You’ve been  _trying_  not to…? Felix, I’ve been trying to make that happen for a couple of weeks now. I was beginning to think I wasn’t turning you on.”

“Oh, no, that couldn’t be further from the truth!” Felix said, cupping her cheek. “You’re incredible, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about, um… moving forward… with you.”

“Then why have you been actively avoiding it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, for one thing, I didn’t wanna make you feel pressured to do anything you didn’t want to. I thought when you were ready you would say so, I guess. But the biggest reason is that, well…” he blushed as he thought of his next words, “I’ve never, um… I’ve never been with anyone like that before. And while the thought of being with you is exciting, there’s a part of me that can’t help being a little scared.”

“Scared?” she asked, concerned. 

“Scared that… I don’t know, that I won’t be any good at it,” he admitted, blushing even harder now. “I’m scared that I won’t be good enough for you.”

“Oh, Felix,” she said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against his lips. “You never have to worry about that. You are more than enough for me. I don’t want you to be scared, so we don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to. But if you’re up to it, I’m not opposed to teaching you a little something.”

Felix felt his cheeks heating up as his blush darkened even more. He was undeniably nervous, but he knew he wanted to do this. He pulled her face down to his, kissing her deeply. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s do it.”

“Felix,” she said, putting a hand on each of his cheeks and looking into his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“I want this,” he said, putting one of his hands over hers, “I want  _you_.”

Just like that, they were kissing again. This time, Felix could feel a certain ferocity from Tamora. Without breaking their connection, she began undoing the buttons on Felix’s shirt. 

“Tamora, wait,” he said, breaking their kiss. “Don’t you think we should move to the bedroom?”

Tamora couldn’t hold back the chuckle that escaped her lips at his request--he was adorably traditional. “If that’s what you want, short stack.”

“Hold on,” he said, moving her hands onto his shoulders. He grabbed onto her thighs and stood up from the couch, carrying her easily into the next room. 

“You’re a lot stronger than you look,” she said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and she was sitting on his lap once again.

“There’s more to me than meets the eye,” he said, surprisingly confident.

“We’ll just see about that,” Tamora said, picking up where she left off and finishing her job of unbuttoning his shirt. Felix nervously attempted to unbutton her shirt, but his hands fumbled so much that he had barely gotten two buttons undone by the time Tamora had unbuttoned his entire shirt. Noticing his anxiety, she grabbed both of his hands, causing him to look up at her.

“Felix, it’s okay,” she said, giving his hands a squeeze. “It’s me.”

Felix took a deep breath, grateful for her reassurance. She began unbuttoning her shirt, and Felix leaned up to kiss her once again. Soon, she had removed her shirt and her bra, so they were both topless. Felix was too intoxicated by her kiss to notice the sound of her bra being unclasped and discarded, and didn’t even know her shirt was off until she leaned her chest against his. He shuddered at the skin-to-skin contact, unable to suppress the small moan that escaped him as he felt her breasts against his skin. She smiled against his mouth, taking one of his hands in hers and pressing his palm up against one of her breasts. His eyes shot open and he broke the kiss, leaning back to look at her.

“Felix, you’re allowed to touch me,” she said, placing her hand on top of his and giving a light squeeze so that he was fondling her breast. 

“You… you like that?” he asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” she responded, leaning down to pepper his neck with open-mouthed kisses.

He gently squeezed her breast again, eliciting a deep sigh from Tamora. Emboldened by the encouragement, he tentatively pressed his free hand up against her other breast, giving a small squeeze. She gave another sigh in response. Her sounds of contentment along with the way she was kissing his neck had Felix feeling much more confident, and he began to pick up the pace, squeezing her breasts a little harder and a little more quickly. He gently played with her nipples, earning him a breathy moan from Tamora. She made her way back up to his mouth, kissing him deeply. Wanting to give her the same pleasure she had just given him, he began kissing his way down her neck. As he relished in the soft texture of her skin, he wondered why he had never kissed her there before. He had made his way down to her collarbone when Tamora rubbed her hand against the growing hardness in his pants. Shocked, Felix instinctively bit down on her collarbone, making her gasp. 

“Oh, Tamora, I-I’m sorry–-” Tamora put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Don’t be,” she said, kissing him. She rubbed his hardness again and he moaned into her mouth. Tamora was loving all his gasps and moans. It had been a long time since she had been the cause of someone's sounds of satisfaction, and it was pretty adorable coming from Felix. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and he helped her slide them off. She pushed him back into his pillows before removing his underwear. Any confidence he had built up was quickly diminishing as he lay in front of her, completely exposed. She took him completely by surprise when she lowered her head, taking the length of his shaft into her mouth. There was no holding back for Felix, who couldn’t help his loud moans as she ran her tongue down the back of his length. He buried his hands in her hair, trying his best not to buck his hips against her mouth. All of this did nothing but encourage Tamora, who began moving at a faster pace. Felix could feel the tension building in his abdomen, and although he wasn’t certain what it meant, he did know that if he let her keep going, this wasn’t going to last much longer.

“A- _ahh, Tamora_ …” he moaned. “Tamora, stop.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked, crawling back up toward the headboard to be closer to him.

“Nothing is wrong,” he replied. “Everything you were just doing felt  _amazing_ , I just…I wanna make you feel good, too.”

Tamora was pleasantly surprised at his confession. He sure turned out to be more enthusiastic than she had expected. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, tossing them off the side of the bed.

“Alright,” she said. “I’ll show you something you can do.” 

She laid down on her back and began sliding her underwear down over her hips. Felix froze at the sight of her, completely enamored. Every inch of her was beautiful. He shook his head, realizing he had been staring, and crawled over top of her to kiss her. Tamora took his hand once again, this time placing it in between her legs. She pressed his fingers into her folds, and he moaned as he felt her slick heat. She let go of his hand, leaving him to explore on his own. He slid his fingers from the front to the back of her center, gauging her reaction. Suddenly, one of his fingers brushed up against a small nub at the top of her folds, and her hips bucked against his hand as she moaned. Growing more confident, he continued to rub his fingers over the sensitive nub, relishing in every gasp and moan she gave him in response. He loved seeing her like this, and he never wanted to stop being the reason for her pleasure. Her body began writhing beneath him and her moans became more erratic. He continued his ministrations as she began thrusting against his hand and her nails dug into his scalp. She cried out his name as she reached her climax, and Felix didn’t think he could be any more turned on than he was in that moment. He didn’t stop rubbing his fingers over her until she had ridden out the last wave of pleasure, breathing heavily on the mattress. 

“Was that okay?” he asked when it appeared that her breathing had returned to normal.

“Felix,” she said, leaning up to kiss him, “that was better than okay.” She pushed him down onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips once more. 

“Now it’s your turn,” she said as she lowered herself onto him, her wetness enveloping the length of his shaft. They both gasped, amazed at how perfectly they seemed to fit together. Felix wasn’t sure how it was possible to feel any better than he did right now, and then Tamora started to move. His moans grew louder as she quickened her pace, and he thrusted against her, trying to keep up. He had never experienced this much pleasure in his life, and he wasn’t entirely convinced that it wasn’t all a dream. It couldn’t be true that there was a beautiful woman on top of him, making him feel good, moaning his name… He began to feel the tension building up inside him again, but he wasn’t ready yet. He wanted to make sure he gave her every bit of pleasure he could possibly give. His brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to keep the growing tension at bay. Tamora looked down at him, noticing the intense, almost pained look on his face. She understood immediately what he was trying to do.

“Felix, I want you to come for me,” she said. She had been waiting for this for weeks, and she was ready to see him climax beneath her. “Right…now.”

She began thrusting even faster, and Felix was completely at her mercy. The tension within him finally released, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out her name, “Oh,  _Tammy_!”

He had never called her that before, but they were both feeling too good to say anything about it. Seeing him come undone was just enough to push Tamora over the edge again, and Felix continued thrusting into her until he had nothing left to give. She collapsed on top of him, both of them gasping for breath. Once they had regained their composure, Tamora rolled off of Felix to lay on her side next to him.

“So, ‘Tammy,’ huh?” she asked, amused.

“It just slipped out,” he blushed, “But I actually think it’s kinda cute. Maybe I should keep calling you that.” He kissed her on the cheek.

“We’ll see, short stack,” she rolled her eyes at him. “We’ll see.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Felix awoke to the sight of a lovely, pale shoulder. As memories of the previous night washed over him, he couldn’t help but smile and snuggle up closer to the beautiful body in front of him. He pressed a light kiss on the shoulder of the woman he had spent the night with, and he heard a soft chuckle in response.

“Good morning,” said Tamora, turning over to face him.

“Good morning,” he smiled. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“I’ve been up for a few minutes now, don’t worry,” she responded, reaching out to straighten Felix’s hair, which had become messy in his sleep. Felix took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. 

“Last night we fell asleep before I got a chance to thank you,” said Felix.

“For having sex with you?” she raised an eyebrow.

“No,” he laughed. “I just wanted to thank you for being so… patient. And understanding. Last night was totally new for me and I don’t think I would have enjoyed it as much if you hadn’t been so patient with me. I know that probably sounds silly.” He looked down sheepishly, trying to hide the blush that had claimed his cheeks.

“Hey,” said Tamora, pulling his chin up, forcing him to look at her. “You don’t sound silly at all. You just sound adorably sweet. And I’ll always be as patient as you need me to be. If we’re not both enjoying it, there’s really no point, is there?”

“Thank you,” Felix smiled, giving her a quick kiss. “And speaking of enjoying it… was I, uh… did you… er… how was it for you last night?”

“Felix, you did just fine. I have never once faked an orgasm, and I definitely didn’t start last night,” she responded, moving in closer to Felix. 

“Really?” Felix asked, attempting to hide his surprise at her straightforward choice of words. “I was just worried because I know I’m not experienced and you were making me feel so good, I… I wanted to make sure I made you feel that way, too.”

“Felix, listen to me. I promise that I’ll tell you if there ever comes a time that I’m not enjoying it. But considering how last night was, I don’t know that I’ll ever need to,” she chuckled. “You may not be experienced, but what you lack in skill you make up for with enthusiasm.”

“Well, it’s hard not to be enthusiastic when the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen is on top of you,” he responded, surprising even himself with his boldness.

“The most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen, huh?” she smirked at him, trying not to show how much his words affected her. He really was too sweet for his own good.

“Oh, yes,” he said, cupping her cheek. “Sometimes it’s hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you would wanna be with me.”

“Felix, you’re the prince,” she said, placing her hand on top of his. “I’m sure you could have any woman you wanted.”

“Maybe,” he said. “But I don’t want anyone else. I just want you.” He leaned forward and kissed her. He began to pull away after a beat, but Tamora pulled him back in, deepening the kiss. After a heated moment, they separated just enough to catch their breath, their foreheads touching. 

“What do you say we ditch our responsibilities and stay in bed together all day?” Tamora asked.

“Fine by me,” he responded as Tamora pulled him in for another kiss.

“If you’re not careful, you’re gonna get me all worked up again,” he chuckled.

“That wouldn’t be so bad,” said Tamora, pushing Felix onto his back and climbing on top of him. “And anyway, who says that’s not my plan?”


	9. Tongue Tied

Felix and Tamora lounged on his couch, cuddling after a long day. When things got stressful, being together was incredibly comforting for both of them, although Tamora would never admit it. As Felix nuzzled into her neck, he pondered their relationship. In the few short months that they had been together, they had grown quite close. Tamora was the first person he had ever been physically intimate with, and just thinking about it made his face red with heat.

However, there was one thing that had been troubling him since their first night together. On that night, Tamora had used her mouth on him, and it felt amazing. Soon thereafter, he began to wonder if he could please her using his mouth. He didn’t know very much about these things, but he was eager to learn. He wanted to know every inch of Tamora’s body, wanted to engage all of his senses when he was with her. He saw no reason why it shouldn’t be possible for him to explore her body using his mouth, but he had no clue how to bring it up. Heaving a deep sigh, he sat up, figuring that now was as good a time as ever. At least he could get the embarrassment over with. 

“Tammy, can I ask you something?” he asked, fidgeting as he spoke.

“Sure, what is it?”

“The other night, the first time we, uh…” he trailed off, embarrassed. “You… You used your mouth to… You used it on my, er…”

“Spit it out, Felix,” she commanded, amused by his attempt to talk about sex. She knew this was all new to him, but if they were going to continue being physically intimate, he needed to learn how to speak up about what he wanted.

“I was just wondering if I could… That is, if you want…” he stammered, trying to figure out how best to word his desire. “I want to try using my mouth… On you.”

Tamora raised an eyebrow, intrigued by his question. She knew he was eager, but no one had ever made a formal request to eat her out before. This shy prince was not as innocent as he seemed, and she was rather enjoying it.

“You really want to?” she asked.

“Yes,” Felix admitted, his face growing redder by the second. “It just felt so good when you did it to me, and I want to make you feel the same way.”

“Okay,” Tamora responded, standing up from the couch to undress herself. “Let’s do it.”

For a moment Felix stared at her, shocked by how quickly she had agreed. He shook himself out of it and moved to help her undress, undoing the buttons on her shirt. His hands were shaky as he moved; although he was looking forward to this new experience, he was a little nervous. Tamora, noticing his anxiety, leaned down and kissed him, and within moments, he had melted into the kiss, his nerves slowly receding. They continued in their joint effort to remove Tamora’s clothing, and soon she stood bare before him. The sight of her naked body still made him blush, and he couldn’t help his instinct to avert his eyes as she settled back onto the couch. She reached up for his hand and pulled him back down onto the couch, kissing him once more. 

Felix’s mouth began to wander, moving down the soft column of her neck. Her hands made their way into his hair as he continued down her body, pausing for a moment at her chest. His tongue swirled around her nipple, his hand working gently on her other breast. Tamora dug her nails into his scalp as she gave a breathy sigh. He continued his journey down her body, moving down her stomach to place soft kisses to the curled hair between her legs. Moving off the couch, he settled himself on the floor between her legs. As she scooted to the edge of the couch, he gently ran his hands across the soft skin on her thighs, moving her legs further apart. He leaned down, his face now only inches away from her. 

Taking a shaky breath, Felix leaned into her, reaching out his tongue to give her a tentative lick. He’d had no clue what to expect when it came to taste, but what he found turned out to be much more pleasant than he thought. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what made her taste so appealing, but he knew he wanted more of it. Growing more confident, he pressed his tongue to her once more. He began with long, languid licks, his tongue moving across the entire length of her, delighting in the way her nails scraped across his scalp. 

Suddenly, Felix remembered the small bundle of nerves that she had seemed to like when he was using his hands. He made his way up to the top of her folds, carefully extending the tip of his tongue to press against the sensitive nub. Tamora gasped, wrapping her legs around his shoulders to hold him in place as he continued his ministrations. He couldn’t help but be amused by her reaction; when it came to their sexual relations, he had never had the upper hand before, and he planned to have some fun with it while it lasted. He slowed his pace, earning him a frustrated groan from Tamora. A chuckle escaped his lips as she bucked her hips against his mouth, trying to speed him up again. With a sly grin, Felix withdrew from her completely, licking his lips as he sat back to look at her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. It was more of a demand than a question, her brow furrowed as she tried to understand why he had stopped.

“I’m just taking a moment to sit back and admire how beautiful you are,” he replied as innocently as he could manage, kissing the thighs that were still draped over his shoulders to hide his smirk. 

“Why, you cheeky little…” Tamora growled in response, growing increasingly agitated with each second that passed. She had no idea he could be such a tease. At any other time, she might have been impressed, but right now, she was too annoyed to appreciate his confidence.

“What?” he asked teasingly. “Am I doing something wrong?”

Tamora groaned, his tone only further irritating her. Felix smiled, relishing in his newfound power over her. She was completely at his mercy, a situation that was usually reversed; while he understood how frustrating it could be in the moment, he knew better than anyone how good the payoff could be.

“Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it,” he continued, taunting her.

“Are you gonna finish the job or what?” she asked, her frustration finally at its peak.

“Is that what you want?” he asked, drawing out the torture for just a moment longer.

“God, yes,” she sighed, exasperated.

Just like that, Felix’s mouth was on her again, his tongue moving swiftly over the most sensitive part of her. Tamora moaned at the sudden contact, grinding her hips against him. He began moving more intently, encouraged by her moans. It suddenly struck him how much he was enjoying this– of course he had been eager to do it, but he hadn’t expected to like it so much. He looked up at her and could almost immediately feel his pants become uncomfortably tight at the sight of her. She leaned back into the couch cushions, her eyes clamped shut, her lower lip captured by her top row of teeth. Her hands clung tightly to Felix’s head as she moved against his mouth, and her cheeks were flushed a lovely pink. 

Felix moaned into her, taking up a more vigorous pace. Seeing her squirming above him made him feel more aroused than he thought possible, and he was more than ready to watch her pleasure reach its peak. He watched intently as her hips began moving erratically, her moans loud and throaty. Within moments, she was toppling over the edge, calling out Felix’s name as she reached her climax. He did not budge from his task until her movements slowed and her body relaxed, gently removing her legs from his shoulders and leaning back. 

“Jiminy jaminy,” he said breathlessly, his breathing labored and his face red. He licked his lips thoughtfully, wanting to enjoy every last drop of her. 

“You sure you’ve never done that before?” Tamora asked, having finally regained control over her breathing.

“Oh, I’m certain,” he answered. “I would have remembered something like that.”

“Well, you could have fooled me,” she replied, truly impressed by him. If she was being honest, she wasn’t sure he had it in him, but he definitely proven her wrong. She took him by the hand, pulling him up next to her on the couch. A devilish smirk crossed her features as she noticed the bulge in the front of his pants. Felix gasped as she rubbed her hand over his hardness.

“Looks like we both enjoyed that,” she purred, kissing his neck as she freed his erection. 

“But that’s not why I… I mean, you don’t have to–” he was interrupted as Tamora kissed him deeply. 

“I know,” she replied, murmuring into his ear, “but you made me feel so good, and I just want to return the favor.”

Her echo of his earlier sentiments was not lost on him, nor was the slightly teasing tone she used to get her message across. 

“And besides,” she continued, wrapping her hand around his shaft and giving it a gentle squeeze, “you can pay me back later.”


	10. Nightmare

Felix snuggled into the soft skin on Tamora’s neck, sighing contentedly. The pair was fast asleep, cuddled close together. It had been a short time since Tamora had started spending the night in Felix’s wing, and they had already grown accustomed to sleeping together. In fact, Felix now found it rather difficult to sleep on the nights when she couldn’t stay with him. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, and Felix often wondered how he had ever gotten a full night’s sleep without her. 

Suddenly, a loud cry shook Felix from his slumber. He jumped as Tamora tore his arms away from her and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up next to her, her body shaking as she fought to suppress a sob. 

“Tammy, what’s the matter?” he asked frantically. “Are you alright?”

There was no answer, only a continued attempt to keep her tears at bay. She folded her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her knees. Felix cautiously put his hand on her back, rubbing in a soothing circular motion. He wanted to comfort her, but he had no clue how. As far as he was aware, this had come out of nowhere, and he wished he knew how to make it better. They went on like that for a few minutes, and soon, Tamora’s body had calmed and her cries grew less frequent. Moving his hand off of her back, Felix tried again.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, trying his best not to make matters worse. Tamora nodded in response, and Felix heaved a sigh of relief at receiving an answer.

Although Tamora had stopped crying, she remained curled into herself. She wished she could disappear into the bedsheets so she wouldn’t have to face Felix. She hated being vulnerable, and he had never seen her like this before. She mentally kicked herself for thinking this would never happen. Sure, the nightmares had been a major source of stress for her for the last few years, but she had been doing so well! She hadn’t had a single nightmare since she started working for Felix. Sighing, she uncurled into a sitting position. 

“I’m alright. Thank you, Felix,” she began, facing forward to avoid looking at him. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“Me? Oh, no, I’m much more worried about you,” he said, worry making its way into his voice.

She almost had to laugh at his response. Here she was, a vulnerable, tear-stained mess, and he was being as sweet as ever. 

“I’m okay, really,” she replied. “It was just a nightmare. Nothing I haven’t experienced before.”

“So this has happened before?” Felix asked cautiously. He’d had his fair share of nightmares over the years, but he had never experienced anything like what Tamora was going through. 

“Mm-hmm,” she nodded. “Serving in the military, you end up with enough nightmare fuel to last a lifetime.”

“Oh, Tammy, I am so sorry,” Felix said. He was suddenly struck by how different their lives had been. While he had led a cushy life in a castle, Tamora had been put in life-or-death situations every day. Of all the things that had ever gone wrong in his life, he had never had to fend for himself like that. “You must have been through some really terrible things.”

Tamora nodded in response.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Tamora paused, unsure how to answer. She realized that she had actually never talked to anyone about that time of her life, even though it had been such an awful time. Maybe talking to someone about it would do her some good. Besides, she knew she could trust Felix not to judge her. She was already vulnerable, how much worse could it get?

“I joined the service when I was eighteen,” she began. “I had no family, no plans to go to college, no real direction. A year later, I met Brad.”

Felix listened intently as she told her story. She told of how she and Brad had fallen in love and gotten engaged. She told of the way he was always joking, even on the battlefield. She told of the dangerous mission into enemy territory that they had been sent on together. Of the explosion no one had seen coming. Of how, when others had run away from the explosion, she ran toward it, fighting to save what she knew was already gone. 

At some point while she was talking, she had started crying. As she wiped her tears on the t-shirt covering her shoulder, she noticed that Felix was crying as well. He couldn’t believe how much she had been through. She was, without a doubt, the strongest person he had ever met. 

“I left the military after Brad died,” she continued. “I’ve had the nightmares ever since.”

“Oh, Tammy,” Felix said, so worked up that he couldn’t form a proper response. 

“But there’s something else you need to know,” she said, and Felix nodded, bracing himself for the worst. “I’ve worked as a bodyguard in countless other kingdoms before this one, and I was treated terribly at all of them. But then I came here.”

Felix perked up, wondering where she was going with this.

“When I got here, I was shocked by how nice everyone was. Especially you,” she nudged him with her elbow and he smiled. “And you know what? This was my first nightmare since I got here. Since I met you.”

Felix’s heart warmed at her words. His main concern was making her happy, and knowing that he had done that in some way made him feel ecstatic. He leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. 

“Thank you for telling me all that,” he said, reaching for her hand. “It means a lot to me that you trust me enough to open up like that.”

“I’ve actually never talked to anyone about that before,” she admitted. “It feels kind of nice to get it off my chest. Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Of course,” he replied. “I’m glad I could be there for you.”

She shifted, moving to lay back down under the covers, and Felix quickly followed suit. Within moments they were snuggled together again, as though nothing had happened. Tamora smiled as Felix wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Once they were all settled, she responded.

“I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.”


	11. I'm Yours

Felix fidgeted nervously as he and Tamora approached his wing. He could tell she was upset, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. She had given him the silent treatment the whole way home, and while Felix understood why she was upset, he was frustrated by her silence on the issue. He sighed, wishing he knew how to make her feel better.

It had all started two days earlier, when the king called Felix into his study to deliver some exciting news.

“I just got off the phone with King Roland,” he said with a grin. “You’re going on a date with Princess Amber on Friday.”

“Oh, but father, I’ve told you how much I hate being forced into these dates,” Felix protested.

“Well, you’ll just have to suffer through,” the king replied. “The arrangements have already been made. Be ready at six o'clock sharp.”

No matter what excuses Felix tried on his father to cancel the date, the king would not budge. Felix was not looking forward to delivering this news to Tamora, who would be forced to escort him to the date as his bodyguard. The pair had been equally miserable on the drive over to the restaurant, holding hands silently the whole way. 

After being seated with his date, a quiet princess from a neighboring kingdom, Felix had made very little effort to improve his disposition. Normally, he tried harder to be his usual, chipper self, but tonight he was having a hard time hiding his misery. As he picked at his food, he couldn’t help noticing that his date didn’t look much happier than he was.

“I’m sorry if I’m a bit of a bore tonight,” he sighed, sitting up. “If I’m being honest, I didn’t quite feel up to a date tonight, but I didn’t want to cancel on you last minute.”

“That’s alright,” she responded. “Honestly, I didn’t much feel like a date tonight either, but my father insisted.”

“Did your father make you come on this date?” he asked, his interest suddenly piqued. “You can be honest, I won’t be offended.”

“…Yes,” she admitted. “There’s nothing wrong with you, but I have feelings for someone at home.”

“My father forced me, too!” he replied, excited to have found someone dealing with the same issues he faced. “I’ve been seeing someone, too, but my father doesn’t know about her.”

“Really?” she asked, leaning forward across the table and motioning for Felix to do the same. “I’ve been dating my gardener,” she whispered, barely audible over the hum of the crowded restaurant.

Felix was so shocked by her admission that he couldn’t help but laugh. He had thought he was the only royal crazy enough to develop feelings for a member of his staff, and he felt immensely relieved at knowing he was not alone. 

“Can I tell you something crazy?” he asked. The princess nodded in response. Once again, they leaned into the center of the table, their faces inches apart. “I’m dating my bodyguard.”

As the pair smiled and laughed together, Tamora glowered in their direction from across the restaurant. How was he having such a great time with someone else? While Felix was busy laughing it up with the princess, Tamora was forced to come along and watch.

Thus, Tamora was understandably irritated after leaving the restaurant. Had Felix really expected her to be happy about what a great time he had had on a date with another woman? As they neared Felix’s wing, he heaved a deep sigh, trying to figure out how to start a conversation with her.

“Would you mind joining me inside?” he asked nervously. “I’d like to talk to you.”

She silently complied, following him into his room with her arms folded across her chest. He turned to speak to her, but before he could begin, he was caught off guard by a forceful kiss. Tamora pressed him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Felix was more confused than ever; she had been angry at him just moments ago, so why was she kissing him? His chance to speak came as she kissed her way down his neck, grazing her teeth across his skin.

“T-Tammy, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Reminding you who you belong to,” she answered, her voice low.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him over to the bed, where she promptly pushed him down on top of it. Felix had no time to react before Tamora had climbed on top of him, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, bewildered by this sudden display of force. “You know I didn’t ask to go on that date. You saw how miserable I was on the way there!”

“Yeah, and I saw how cozy you two were at the dinner table, too. You sure didn’t seem miserable then.”

“What? Tammy, we were sitting so close together because she was telling me–”

“You really think I want to hear all the details of your conversation with her?”

“No, Tammy, listen,” he interjected. “She’s in love.”

“Oh, what, so because she’s suddenly in love with you you have to cozy up to her?”

“What? No, not with me!” he explained. “She’s in love with her gardener.”

Tamora sat up, piecing together this new information. Felix took this opportunity to shift beneath her, sitting up in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he continued.

“The reason we were laughing so much is because neither of us had wanted to go on that date. We’re both happy with other people. It was just nice to talk to someone whose father is just as constrictive as mine,” he explained, moving one of his hands to cup her cheek. “Tamora Jean Calhoun, I’m yours, and that could never change so easily.”

“Felix, I…” she began, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” he smiled, sweeping her bangs behind her ear. “But maybe the next time you’re feeling upset, we should sit down together and talk it out.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, cracking a smile, “I’ll try not to go into attack mode next time.”

Felix laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

“I already know who I belong to,” he said, “but if you ever feel the need to remind me, well, that’s fine by me.”


	12. Urgent

Tamora searched through the crowded ballroom, eyes peeled for her target. Royals in fancy ballgowns and nice suits cluttered her view, but she pressed on. Across the room, she spotted a group of young princes, all laughing together. But was her prince one of them? She moved closer and found the object of her search right in the middle of the bunch. 

As she approached the group, she made eye contact with Felix, whose face immediately took on a concerned expression. Was something wrong? Tamora didn’t usually talk to him during events like this unless there was a problem. He excused himself from the group, meeting her in the middle of the room.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, his voice laced with worry.  


“Everything’s fine,” she said coolly. “There’s just an urgent matter that requires your attention.”  


Without further explanation, Tamora began walking out of the ballroom and into the hallway. Felix followed behind her, wondering how something that wasn’t a problem could be so urgent. He didn’t ask questions as she led him further and further away from the crowd, twisting down long, unfamiliar hallways. Suddenly, she stopped, opening a door and walking inside. Felix followed her and was met with pitch-black darkness. He was just about to ask Tamora what was going on when she pushed him up against the door, kissing him fiercely. He heard the door lock behind him as she pressed her tongue into his mouth. Her kiss had him melting against the door, unable and unwilling to fight back. She smiled against his mouth as her hands moved further south. His eyes shot open as she rubbed her palm against his groin, and he gently pushed her away.

“Tammy, what are you  _doing_?” he asked. “You said this was urgent!”  


“It is urgent,” she responded. “You’ve been so busy lately that we haven’t had any time together in over a week. I’m getting a little tired of waiting.”  


“Oh, Tammy, you know this hasn’t been any fun for me either. I miss spending time with you,” he explained. “But we can’t do that here! What if someone finds us?”  


“I locked the door,” she smirked, but it was too dark for Felix to make out. “And besides, I took us about as far away from everyone as possible.”  


“Where are we, anyway?” Felix asked, suddenly realizing that he didn’t even know what room they were in. Tamora flipped on the light, making them both squint, but as his eyes adjusted, he noticed that they were in a bathroom. “You want to do it in here? A bathroom’s not a very classy place for making love.”

“Are you kidding? This is the fanciest bathroom I’ve ever been in. That’s a marble countertop,” she said, placing her hand on the cool surface. “It doesn’t get much classier than that.”  


“I don’t know about this…” he replied.  


Tamora walked back over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. Felix put his hands on her waist and pulled her close as he returned the kiss.  _Jiminy jaminy_  had he missed those kisses lately. She pulled away from him, causing Felix to groan out of frustration.

“What do you say?” she asked.  


“You know I can’t say no to you,” he admitted in defeat. “You don’t know what you do to me, Tammy Jean.”  


“Oh, I think I’ve got a pretty good idea,” she responded as she traced her fingers over the growing hardness in the front of his pants.   


As she continued rubbing him over his pants, he peppered kisses down her neck as he pulled off her jacket. His lips claimed hers once more and he began unbuttoning her shirt, removing it as well. He reached around her back to unclasp her bra only to find the skin bare. Shocked, he pulled away from the kiss, glancing down at her topless form.

“You planned this,” he said, amazed by her boldness.  


“I had to get your attention somehow,” she teased, beginning to undress Felix.  


He continued kissing down her neck until he made his way to her breasts. She sighed as his tongue encircled her nipple, his hand working gently on her other breast. He continued working with his mouth, using his hands to finish undressing her. As he pulled her pants down, he couldn’t help noticing her lack of underwear. 

“Oh, Tammy,” he said breathlessly, drinking in the sight of her naked body.   


“I wasn’t sure how much time or space we would have,” she shrugged. “I wanted as few layers in the way as possible.”  


At a loss for words, he kissed her again, hungrily this time. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted this until now, and there was no holding back. His hands found their way to her ample posterior, delighting in the soft skin. Tamora was surprised by his sudden boldness, but secretly she loved seeing this side of him. He was always so polite and refined; it was refreshing and, honestly, kind of hot, to see him unrestrained. 

Tamora removed his pants and boxers, not wanting to waste any more time. Felix picked her up and sat her gently down on the cool surface of the bathroom counter. The marble was cold to the touch, but she forgot all about the cold when Felix spread her legs apart and pressed his fingers to her center. He let out a moan of want as his fingers slid into her slick folds. He pushed two fingers inside her, gently stroking her as his thumb rubbed over the sensitive bundle of nerves he knew would please her. It wasn’t long before Tamora was coming undone, her nails digging into Felix’s shoulders was she rode out the pleasure.

Wordlessly, Tamora wrapped her legs around Felix’s waist, pulling him in close. She wanted him, and she wanted him  _now_. They both moaned as he leaned forward, pushing his length into her. He began moving, slowly at first, then more quickly, barely able to control his desire for her. This position gave him more control than he was used to–-normally Tamora was in charge, not that he minded that one bit. She knew exactly how to send him reeling, and Felix loved it, but there was something exhilarating about having the upper hand. He was more able than ever to give Tamora all the pleasure she deserved, and he didn’t plan on stopping until she was satisfied. 

Felix moved a hand to the nape of her neck, pulling their foreheads together. Looking into her eyes, he was suddenly overcome with admiration for her. She was definitely daring; Felix never would have come up with a plan this bold, and he was grateful that she got him out of his comfort zone… Even if it did mean having sex in a bathroom.

He kissed her, and suddenly the tension building within him released and he fell over the edge, still determined to give Tamora every bit of him that he could. Tamora was right behind him, grinding against him until she couldn’t any longer. They stayed like that for a moment, still connected, both panting to catch their breath. Once her breathing had calmed, it was Tamora who broke the silence.

“I told you it was urgent.”  



	13. Chapter 13

Felix sat in the kitchen, enjoying a delicious apple pie that Mary, the castle’s baker, had prepared for him. Mary had been working here since Felix was a boy, and they had become quite close over the years. He always loved coming by the kitchen to visit her and see how she was doing. Today, he was feeling a bit absentminded as thoughts of the lovely woman he had been seeing flooded his mind.

“Felix, what’s the matter with you? You’ve barely touched your pie!” Mary chastised Felix, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Mary, the pie is delicious,” Felix said apologetically. “I guess I’ve just been a little distracted lately.”

“I’ll say!” Mary responded. “You’ve been wandering the castle in a daze for weeks now. What’s gotten into you?”

Felix’s cheeks burned as he tried to think of an excuse. He was truly an awful liar, especially when he was made to lie on the spot. He was especially bad at lying to Mary, who was incredibly perceptive about these things. 

“Oh, who am I kidding? I can’t lie to you,” he dropped his head in defeat. “The truth is… I’ve been seeing someone.”

“Oh my, how exciting!” Mary exclaimed. “I’ve got to meet this girl. What kingdom is she from?”

“Mary, she’s not from another kingdom… in fact, she’s not royalty at all.” He couldn’t believe he was telling her this. “Listen, you’ve got to promise me you won’t tell anyone about this. If my father finds out, she could get in a lot of trouble. You know how he is…”

“I completely understand, Felix. And I promise I won’t tell anyone, but…” she smiled mischievously at him, “only if you tell me all about this girl!”

“Oh, alright,” he chuckled, excited to be able to finally spill his feelings to someone. 

“Tell me everything! I bet she’s beautiful,” Mary said excitedly.

“Oh, she is, Mary. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he sighed happily. “But there’s so much more to her than that. She’s smart, definitely smarter than me.”

As Felix continued gushing about Sergeant Calhoun, the sergeant herself walked into the kitchen. She moved to the side of the room opposite to Felix, grabbing two slices of bread and making herself a sandwich. She must have been on her lunch break. They locked eyes for a moment as she slathered mayonnaise onto her sandwich, and Felix tried his best not to swoon. After a moment, he continued to speak.

“She’s so passionate about everything she does,” he continued. “I find myself in awe whenever she speaks. And she’s pretty funny, too, whether she realizes it or not.”

“This girl sounds very special, Felix.” Mary said, putting her hand over his. “But the most important thing is that she makes you happy.”

“Oh, she makes me incredibly happy,” Felix said. Across the room, Tamora was just coming to the realization that they were talking about  _her_. She slowed down as she finished making her sandwich, wanting to hear the rest of what Felix had to say. 

“I don’t even know if she knows how happy she makes me. I didn’t even know it was possible to be this happy with another person,” he said, trying to avoid looking at Tamora for fear that he would blow their cover. “I only hope that I’ve made her as happy as she’s made me.”

Tamora had to stop herself from running across the room to embrace Felix in a tight hug. After hearing him say such sweet things about her, she wanted nothing more than reassure him that he  _had_  made her happy. As soon as she got him alone, she would do everything in her power to make sure he knew how happy she was with him. She looked down and realized that her sandwich was complete, giving her no more excuses to stay in the kitchen. She grabbed her sandwich and an apple, walking out of the kitchen as nonchalantly as she had entered. 

“I hope you’ll understand if I don’t say anything more,” Felix said. “We decided that it would be best not to tell anyone for now, not until we can persuade my father. I may have already said more than she wants me to.”

“Oh, Felix, I understand,” Mary reassured him. “She sounds wonderful, and I’m so glad that you’re happy together. It must be so difficult hiding this from everyone.”

“It is,” Felix responded. “I care about her so much that I just want to shout it from the rooftops. This is the first time I’ve even told someone about it. The hardest thing is that we can only meet in secret, and our schedules are so busy that sometimes it’s really hard to find time. But it’s definitely worth it.”

“Well as long as you’re happy, I’m happy,” Mary said, giving Felix a quick hug. 

“Thank you, Mary,” he smiled. He looked back down at his forgotten pie. “Do you think I could get a to-go box for this?” He asked sheepishly.

Mary laughed, grabbing a styrofoam box from the counter and passing it to Felix. “I don’t see why not.”


	14. Chapter 14

Tamora stood impatiently outside Felix’s door, waiting for him to return so she could talk to him. After overhearing what he said to Mary in the kitchen earlier, she was dying to open up to him and tell him how happy he had made her. And she would do that, as soon as he got back. What was taking him so long? After a moment, she heard a chipper whistling coming from around the corner and knew in an instant that it was Felix. The whistling came to an abrupt stop as Felix rounded the corner and saw Tamora outside his door.

“Why, hello there!” he said brightly. “I didn’t expect to see you here, I thought Kohut was supposed to be stationed here tonight.”

“He was,” the sergeant responded. “But I asked him to trade shifts with me. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Alright, come on inside!” he said nervously. What did she want to talk about? Was she mad that he had talked to Mary? He opened the door for her and followed her inside, quickly shutting the door behind him. “So what did you wanna talk about?”

“What you said in the kitchen earlier today,” she said.

“Oh, I hope you’re not upset with me for talking to Mary about us,” he began. “I just care about you so much and I’ve been dying to talk to someone about it, and I didn’t tell her your name or anything so I–”

“What? Felix, stop. This isn’t about that,” she said, cutting him off. “When you were talking to Mary you told her how happy you were with me, and that you hoped I was happy, too. And I realized that I’ve never even really told you how I feel. I know I can be pretty stoic at times and I’m sorry for that.”

“Tammy, you don’t need to apologize for that,” he responded, cupping her cheek. “I know it may not be easy to talk about how you feel, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, Felix, I want to,” she said firmly. “These past few months have been really nice. I may not let it show but you’ve made me really happy, Felix. I haven’t felt this comfortable with someone in a long time.”

Felix could feel his heart melting at her words. As much as he had said she didn’t need to express her feelings to him, it was  _really_  nice to hear her say those things. Unable to form a proper response, he pulled her close and kissed her, hoping that would convey his feelings better than words could. After a moment they separated, their foreheads touching. 

“You know what, Tammy?” he said, still trying to regain his breath, “I am really crazy about you.”

“Yeah, well you’re not too bad yourself,” she chuckled.

“I just wish I could take you out on a real date,” he sighed. “I love spending time with you but I hate having to do it in secret. You deserve better.”

“Felix, it’s okay,” she said, brushing her fingers through his bangs. “I understand why it has to be this way. Sure, it’s hard sometimes, but I’d rather be doing this than nothing at all.”

“I just hate hiding this from everyone,” he said, his brow furrowed. “Talking to Mary earlier made me realize how much I’ve been dying to tell someone about us. I’m finally in a happy relationship with someone I care about, and I can’t even tell my best friend.”

“Well, what do you suppose we do about it?” she asked, a little bit shocked by his confession. She hadn’t realized this was bothering him so much.

“Let’s go out on a date. Tomorrow night. There’s this great restaurant we could go to, and it has a dance floor so we can–”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tamora cut him off. “You know we can’t. We’d never even make it inside the restaurant without the paparazzi seeing us.”

“So? Tammy, I don’t care who finds out, not anymore. I want everyone to know how crazy I am about you,” he said, taking both her hands in his. “I want everyone to know how happy I am with you.”

“And what happens when your father finds out? He’d have me fired in an instant.”

“Then I’ll just hire you back,” Felix responded, desperately trying to make this work.

“Felix, if your father finds out about us, it’s going to cause a lot of tension between you two. I don’t want to be the reason you don’t get along.”

“Tammy, listen to me,” he said seriously. “My father and I have never agreed on anything. The only difference is that I used to just sit there and take it. But I don’t want to do that anymore. I’m tired of living my life always afraid of what my father will think. I’m not going to let him stop me from being happy anymore.”

“You’re really serious about this,” she said.

“I’m really serious about  _us_ ,” he responded solemnly. “We can’t keep going on like this forever. And I promise that I won’t let my father do anything to hurt you when he finds out, no matter what.”

Tamora took a moment to think about Felix’s proposal. A real date did sound nice, and she could finally stop making excuses to the other guards about why she spent more time inside Felix’s room than guarding outside it. And Felix was right, they’d have to do it eventually. 

“Alright,” she said. “Let’s do it.”

“Really? I mean, you really want to?” he responded, a smile spreading across his face faster than Tamora had ever seen. 

“I do,” she said, leaning down to kiss his nose. “I can’t remember the last time I went out on a date.”

“Oh, Tammy, I’m so glad we’re doing this,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. “And I’ll make sure to make it a night you’ll never forget.”


	15. Chapter 15

It was two in the afternoon and Felix was beside himself. After all the waiting, the day had finally come–-he was going to take Tamora out on a date tonight. While he and Tamora had already been together for many months now, he couldn’t help but be a little nervous about their first public outing. Nonetheless, he was incredibly excited to give his dynamite gal the proper date she deserved. He had just begun to look through his closet to decide what to wear when he heard a knock at his door. 

“Come in!” he shouted from inside his walk-in closet. A moment later, he turned to see Tamora standing in the middle of his room. 

“Oh, hey Tammy! I wasn’t expecting to see you until later,” he said, approaching her to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I was just deciding what to wear tonight.”

“That’s kind of why I came by…” she said sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, concerned. “If you changed your mind, it’s okay. We don’t have to go out tonight.”

“No, it’s not that,” she responded. “It’s just that… Well, I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Oh, is that all?” he asked, relieved that she hadn’t wanted to cancel their date. “I know just who to talk to. Let me go ask Ralph if Vanellope’s around.”

Vanellope was the castle seamstress, and she always had an abundance of lovely dresses and gowns at her disposal. She had come to the castle an orphan at a very young age with nothing but her incredible talent for sewing. Ralph had immediately become protective of her, and over the years, they had become very close. Ralph was somewhat of a father figure to her, although they bickered like siblings. Felix left his bedroom and walked to the door to his wing, which was currently being guarded by Ralph. 

“Hey, brother!” he greeted his friend. “Do you know if Vanellope’s busy? I could use her help.”

Within a few minutes, Vanellope had arrived, and she, along with Ralph, had joined Felix and Tamora in his bedroom. Tamora was taken aback by Vanellope’s appearance, which was…  _eccentric_ , to say the least. She looked young, probably no older than eighteen, and her black hair was decorated with all kinds of beads and barrettes. She was wearing a teal blouse and a brown skirt with mismatched knee-high socks. Was  _this_  the girl who was supposed to help her decide what to wear? Across the room, Ralph looked equally confused. What was Sergeant Calhoun doing here, and what did it have to do with Vanellope? Sensing the tension in the room, Felix decided to speak up.

“Vanellope, the reason I’ve asked for your help is because Tamora and I are going on a date tonight, and she needs your help in deciding what to wear.”

Ralph’s jaw nearly hit the floor. He was going on a  _date_  with his bodyguard?

“Let me see…” she said, looking Tamora up and down. “I’m sure I’ve got some stuff that’ll fit you. Come with me, I’ll show you what I’ve got and you can try some things on. Don’t worry, Felix, I’ll have her back in time for your date.” She grabbed Tamora by the wrist and quickly pulled her out of the room, leaving Felix alone with Ralph. 

“So when exactly were you gonna tell me you’ve been planning a date with Sergeant Calhoun?” Ralph asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, actually… we’ve sorta been dating in secret for a few months now…” Felix said, unable to look Ralph in the eye.

“ _What?_ ” Ralph exclaimed incredulously. It wasn’t like Felix to keep secrets from him, and this was a big one. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I'm so sorry, Ralph. You know you’re my best friend, I’d go crazy here without having you to talk to,” Felix responded, pained by the hurt expression on his friend's face. “It’s just… When we started dating, we decided not to tell anyone. We were worried that if we told anyone, even people we trust, my father would find out. You know how he is, he would never accept us.”

“I understand,” Ralph replied, and it was true. Ralph knew better than anyone how cruel the king could be when it came to relationships between royals and staff, even friendly ones. “So what exactly is your plan for this date? You know the king’s gonna find out as soon as the paparazzi get a photo of you two.”

“To be honest, I don’t really have a plan,” Felix admitted. “I just couldn’t keep this a secret anymore. I really care about her and I don’t want to hide that from anyone. I’ll talk to my father tomorrow, maybe that’ll help smooth things over. I just don’t want him to do anything to hurt Tamora.”

“You seem really serious about this,” Ralph said.

“Oh, I am,” Felix responded. “You know how long I’ve been waiting to really connect with someone. Now that I finally have that connection, I don’t want anything to jeopardize it, especially not my father. I won’t let him stop me from being happy anymore.”

“Well, if you’re happy, I’m happy,” Ralph replied. “And I’ll try to keep the king away from the news tonight, that way you can at least make it inside the castle without any problems.”

“Thank you, Ralph,” Felix said. “I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”


	16. Chapter 16

Felix walked down the long hallway that separated him from Tamora’s quarters, practically buzzing with excitement. After months of hiding their relationship, they were finally going out tonight. Although this “first date” seemed more of a formality at this point considering how much time he and Tamora had already spent together, Felix was still a bit nervous about going out in public with her for the first time. Nevertheless, he was incredibly excited to finally show his beautiful girlfriend off to the world.

Having arrived at Tamora’s door, he knocked, waiting patiently to see what sort of makeover Vanellope had given her. Felix was taken aback when the door opened. Tamora was wearing a stunning red dress that perfectly hugged her curves, its long sleeves covering her arms, but leaving her shoulders exposed. The dress stopped just above her knees, exposing her long legs. Felix couldn’t help but notice that she had chosen to wear flats instead of heels, likely due to their already apparent difference in height. He looked back up at her face, noting the fact that she was wearing makeup, her lips defined by a striking red lipstick that matched her dress. He suddenly realized that he had never seen her wearing anything other than her uniform, and while he always thought she was beautiful, she looked especially stunning tonight. 

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” Tamora asked, crossing her arms self consciously. “I told Vanellope this was too over the top, but she insisted.”

“Oh, no,” Felix said, shaking himself out of his stupor. He was so entranced by her that he didn’t even notice he was staring. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, it’s just that you… You look wonderful.”

“Thank you,” she said, a hint of a blush showing on her cheeks. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Since Tamora had escorted him to many formal gatherings outside the kingdom, she had seen him dressed this way more times than she could count. She had even seen him in this very outfit, a dark navy suit that complemented his eyes, on more than one occasion. But there was something exciting about knowing that he was wearing this suit for  _her_. He took her by the hand and they made their way through the castle, heading for a limousine that waited for them outside. There was a certain thrill in holding hands out in the open, although it did earn them a few puzzled looks from the guards they passed. They didn’t let this deter them and soon they were outside, approaching the limo that awaited them. 

* * *

Before long, they had arrived at their destination, a fancy restaurant with a French-sounding name that Tamora couldn’t pronounce. Felix didn’t even need to check in with the hostess before being seated; the pair was quickly whisked away to a small table hidden away in the back of the restaurant. Tamora was surprised they were at such a secluded table, although she was relieved that they weren’t seated out in the open. 

“I actually asked for this table,” Felix admitted. “I wanted tonight to be perfect, I didn’t want anyone bothering us. I figured we’d get enough attention tonight without sitting right in the middle of the restaurant.”

“Thank you, Felix. This is all pretty new for me. I don’t think I’ve ever been inside a restaurant this nice before,” she said, eyeing her menu. “I don’t know what half the stuff on the menu even is.”

“My personal favorite is the ratatouille,” he smiled. “It’s not the fanciest dish, but it tastes wonderful.”

“I guess I’ll have to try it for myself, then,” she said, folding her menu and placing it on the table. Their waitress came by and took their order, leaving them with a bottle of red wine. As the couple indulged in their drinks, Tamora began to relax, and before long, she and Felix were chatting and laughing as always. She marveled at how comfortable he made her feel, even as she sat in the middle of a restaurant full of pompous rich people.

“I’m so glad we did this, Tammy,” Felix smiled, reaching across the table to take her hand in his. “It’s such a relief that we don’t have to hide anymore. I can’t wait to finally tell Mary what a big crush I have on you.”

“You are, without a doubt, the cheesiest person I’ve ever met,” Tamora laughed. 

“What can I say? I can’t help it when I’m around you,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

He looked up at her and she could almost see the hearts in his eyes. Before she could respond, the moment was interrupted by the arrival of their dinner. Tamora had to admit, that ratatouille was probably the most delicious meal she had ever eaten. Their meal went by in a blur, and before they knew it they were back inside the castle, stalling outside Tamora’s quarters. 

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Tammy,” Felix said reverently, bowing before her to press a kiss to the back of her hand. “I had such a great time with you, I wish this night never had to end.”

“Well, unfortunately I can’t stop the night from ending, but I do know a way we can prolong the inevitable,” she said, slowly pulling Felix closer by the front of his jacket. Felix could feel his cheeks flushing, the implications of her suggestion not missed by him. 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Before providing him with an answer, she reeled him in for a steamy kiss. After a long moment, she pulled back, reveling in the awestruck expression on his face.

“Why don’t you join me inside for some alone time?” was her sultry reply. 

“That’s an offer I can’t refuse,” he answered. “You in that dress has been driving me crazy all night.”

“Well, if you come inside I might even let you help me out of it.” Her offer sent a shiver up Felix’s spine.

Before he could respond, she was kissing him again. Reaching behind her, she opened her door and pulled them inside, taking care not to sever their connection. Closing the door behind them, the couple disappeared, not to be seen again until morning. 


	17. Chapter 17

Felix smiled as he woke up with his arms wrapped around Tamora’s middle. They had finally gone out on a real date, and Felix couldn’t have been happier. Putting their relationship out in the open had been an enormous relief, and he couldn’t wait to take her out on all kinds of extravagant dates in the future. A comfortable warmth settled in his chest as he nestled in closer to her.

“G’morning,” Tamora mumbled, shifting to face Felix.

“Good morning,” he smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Last night was absolutely wonderful.”

“Are you talking about our date or the sex that followed?” she laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Both,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. Just as the kiss grew heated, the couple was interrupted by Tamora’s alarm clock.

“What time is it?” Felix asked. 

“Eight o’clock,” she groaned in response. 

“I have to be at a diplomatic breakfast in an hour,” he grumbled.

“You should probably go soon if you’re gonna make it on time,” she said. “I have to be at work at 8:45 anyway.”

“I wish we could just stay here all day,” Felix responded. He had noticed his feelings for her growing stronger in recent weeks, and although he couldn’t quite place this new feeling, it only made it harder for him to be apart from her, even for a few hours. 

“I know, I wish we could do that, too,” Tamora said, brushing her fingers through his bangs. “But I think it would look pretty terrible if you blew off an important breakfast to lay in bed with your girlfriend all day. We’re probably already all over the tabloids today, maybe we shouldn’t give them any more fuel just yet.”

“You’re right,” he responded, defeated. He and Tamora got out of bed, beginning to get ready for the day. “Well, what time do you get off? Maybe we could do something later today.”

“My shift ends at 4:30, I can meet you after that,” she answered as she moved into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“Perfect!” he responded, buttoning his pants. “Meet me at the kitchen after work. We can go on a picnic in the gardens, the weather is supposed to be beautiful today.”

“That sounds really nice,” Tamora said, starting up the hot water for her shower. “I’ll see you then.”

Felix, having just finished buttoning his shirt, moved into the bathroom, giving Tamora a quick kiss goodbye. With his suit jacket folded over his arm, he left her quarters, smiling to himself at their domesticity. They were so comfortable going about their morning routines together, and Felix hoped that someday getting ready together every morning would become a part of their routine. His thoughts were cut short as he noticed his father standing in the hallway.

“Kohut said he saw you enter Sergeant Calhoun’s quarters last night,” the king said seriously. “Although, I must say, I’m a bit surprised to find that you stayed overnight. What are you doing soiling yourself with the help?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Felix responded indignantly. “I haven’t  _soiled_  anything.”

“You’ve not only soiled yourself, you’ve soiled our family’s reputation,” the king replied. He held up a tabloid, the words “ROYAL SCANDAL” in bold red font running across a photo of Felix and Tamora as they exited the restaurant. “What were you thinking, taking your bodyguard out on a date? I have half a mind to go in there right now and fire her.”

“Father, please,” Felix pleaded, blocking the door. “I won’t let you burst in on her like that. And you have no reason to fire her. Our relationship has not prevented her from doing her job in any way.”

“’Relationship?’ Please don’t tell me you actually have feelings for her, you’ve only been on one date!” the kind replied incredulously. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, father,” Felix treaded lightly, choosing his words carefully. “Yes, last night was our first real date, but… well, we’ve been seeing each other in private for some time now. We were afraid to tell you because we didn’t know how you’d react.”

“Felix, how many times do I have to tell you? You’re a prince, and you’ll marry a princess. I won’t have you running around with a member of our staff. I hope you’ve enjoyed this little stunt, because it’s over now,” the king retorted, his voice rising in volume.

“Don’t you understand? This isn’t just some publicity stunt, I care about her,” Felix responded, his voice growing thick with emotion. “I want to be with her.”

“This isn’t about what you want, this is about what’s best for you and for this kingdom,” the king said angrily. 

“What’s best for me?” Felix asked, fighting back tears. “Don’t you think I know what’s best for me? All I’ve ever wanted was to find someone I could be happy with, and I finally found her. Don’t you want me to be happy?”

“Of course I want you to be happy,” the king replied, his voice almost at a shout. “But this is about more than happiness. You’re going to run this kingdom one day, and your queen must be knowledgeable about governing a nation. I can’t have you shirking your responsibilities to chase after one of your employees.”

“She’s not just an employee, she’s a person,” Felix pleaded. “She’s incredibly smart, and I’m confident that she would far exceed your expectations if given the chance to help rule this country. And you know as well as I do that I have met all of my obligations in the time since we began dating. You know how much I care about this kingdom, I would never do anything to put it in jeopardy.”

“If it’s that important to you, then make sure you’re on time to the breakfast,” the king said calmly, his expression difficult to read. “You’ve got thirty minutes.”

The king turned and walked away, leaving Felix shaken up and confused. He wanted more than anything to retreat back to Tamora’s quarters to tell her what had happened, but he knew that in doing so, he would only be proving his father right. Not wanting to give the king any ammunition against Tamora, he turned, defeated, and began the long walk to his wing. 


	18. Dance With Me

Felix smiled as he and Tamora looked out at the sunset. They had pulled a couple of chairs out onto his balcony to watch the sun go down, and the bright, orange orb was mostly hidden by the horizon as they sat beside each other, hands intertwined. As the last remaining rays of light began to disappear, Felix pondered his relationship with Tamora. They had been on a handful of dates now, and Felix felt his heart flutter on each one. He couldn’t believe that someone as wonderful as Tamora would want to go on dates with him, and the thought that she did made him giddy. However, there was one thing that was bothering him. Each time they had gone out together, Felix had carefully chosen restaurants equipped with a dance floor, being that he loved to dance. But on each date, when he asked Tamora to join him on the dance floor, she politely declined. Of course he respected her decision, but he couldn’t help but wonder why she didn’t want to dance with him. As he pondered this issue, he shifted in his seat, catching the attention of the beautiful blonde seated next to him.

“What’s up, short stack?” she asked, “It seems like you’ve got something on your mind.”

“Well, this may seem like a silly question, but I’ve just been wondering…” he hesitated, not wanting to offend her, “How come, when we go out, you don’t want to dance with me?”

“Oh…” she replied, casting her glance downward, hiding behind a curtain of blonde bangs. “Well, to be honest, I… I don’t exactly know how to dance.”

“Oh, Tammy, I wish I’d known that. I wouldn’t have kept asking you to dance if I’d known that was the reason you didn’t want to,” he explained. Now that he knew why she kept turning him down, he felt awful about asking her so many times.

“It’s okay, Felix, I know you didn’t mean any harm by it,” she said, turning to look at him through the one eye that was not concealed by her hair. “I know how much you love to dance, and I felt too embarrassed to say anything about it.”

“Tammy, I want you to know, you can tell me anything and I won’t judge you. I never want you to feel too embarrassed to tell me something, and I’m so sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me about that.”

“Thank you, Felix,” she said quietly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“If you’re interested, maybe I could teach you how to dance? Of course I’ll understand if you don’t want to, but we’re the only ones here right now,” Felix suggested, cautiously reaching out to tuck Tamora’s hair behind her ear. “There’s no one here who’ll judge you.”

Tamora paused, the weight of her vulnerability beginning to feel overwhelming. She hated putting herself in situations like this; she was used to remaining aloof and in control. But, she had to admit, dancing with Felix didn’t sound bad, especially dancing with him alone, without the camera of every paparazzo in the room on them. 

“Okay,” she nodded. “Let’s do it.”

Felix grinned as he led Tamora back inside his room, excited to finally share one of his favorite activities with her. He walked over to his dresser, where a vintage record player sat, and carefully leafed through the stack of records next to it, searching for the right one. After a moment, he pulled a record from the stack, dropping it onto the record player. A soft, smooth jazz sound filled the room, and Tamora thought she recognized the voice that sang out:

> _I’m in the mood for love_
> 
> _Simply because you’re near me._
> 
> _Funny, but when you’re near me,_
> 
> _I’m in the mood for love_

Felix put his hand on her waist, pulling her close. He took her hand in his and slowly rocked them back and forth to the music. Tamora stumbled, staring intently down at her feet. Felix gently put a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. 

“Just look at me,” he said softly. “Don’t think about it too much. Just listen to the music and follow my lead.”

Tamora took a deep breath, beginning to ease into the rocking motion. Sensing her comfort with this simple step, he began to switch it up, using their movements to travel across the floor. Feeling bold, Felix spun her around, and he felt his heart soar as she laughed in response. In just a few short moments, she had relaxed completely, finding herself actually enjoying dancing with Felix. She marveled at how comfortable she felt with him; no matter what else was going on, she always felt safe and secure in his arms. 

As the song began winding down, Felix pulled Tamora close to him, reverting back to their earlier rocking motion. He put both his hands on her waist and Tamora wrapped her arms around his shoulders, both wanting to enjoy this moment. Looking up into Tamora’s eyes, Felix sang along with the last verse.

“If there’s a cloud up above, if it should rain, we’ll let it. But, for tonight, forget it,” he sang, his eyes never leaving Tamora’s. “’Cause I’m in the mood for love.”

Felix reached up to Tamora’s cheek, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned down to kiss him while the last line played out, and the pair was met with silence as the needle met the end of the record. 

“Thank you for the lesson,” she said. “How’d I do?”

“You danced wonderfully, Tammy,” he responded, smiling up at her. “In fact, I think you’re the best dance partner I’ve ever had.”


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a couple of weeks since their first date, and things had gotten much tougher as time went on. In just a few days, the king moved Tamora from her quarters to another room in the castle and ordered all the guards to keep her whereabouts a secret, not wanting to take any chances that Felix would find her. The separation was driving Felix mad. He and Tamora had never been apart for this long before, and he felt awful that she was suffering at the hands of his father. Wherever she was, he hoped she was alright.

Felix was being punished as well, with a guard escorting him to all of his daily activities on castle grounds. The only time he had any peace was when he retreated to his room, but even then there was a guard posted outside his door, ensuring that he couldn’t leave without supervision. The prince paced the floor in his bedroom, trying to figure out how he could sneak out to find Tamora. Distracting the guard at his door wouldn’t work, his father had increased the security near Felix’s wing, so he wouldn’t make it very far before another guard found him. Defeated, he turned to his window, looking across the vast lawn outside the castle. He glanced down, noticing how beautifully the vines had grown over the brick exterior of the building. Suddenly, he had an idea.

* * *

Across the castle, in a room comparable in size to a large closet, Tamora was growing frustrated. Ever since she had been moved to this tiny new dwelling, she hadn’t been allowed to work, for fear that somehow Felix would find her that way. She wasn’t used to sitting still for so long, and her room was hardly big enough for pacing. If she was getting frustrated, she couldn’t imagine how bad Felix must have been feeling. While she was able to keep her emotions in check fairly well, Felix was an open book. He had probably already spent more than one conversation blubbering to one of the guards about how much he missed her. And, while it was hard for her to admit, she missed him, too. There was something about him that brought her a sense of comfort she hadn’t experienced in a long time. Breathing out a heavy sigh, she turned to look out her window. If nothing else, her new room had a pretty nice view of the lake, and she could see the sun beginning to set over the water. Before long, her mind drifted off to the prince who was slowly capturing her heart.

* * *

Felix carefully placed one foot on the ground, then the other. Glancing back up at the vine he had just climbed down, he grinned to himself. In his worry that Felix would escape, there was one area that the king had forgotten to secure: the outside of the building. Brushing the dirt off his clothes, Felix set off toward the back of the castle. He had no clue where Tamora was, but he was guessing she was as far away from him as possible. He would circle the whole building if he had to. After what felt like an eternity of aimless wandering, Felix looked up and saw a blonde figure in a window on the third floor. 

“Tammy?” he called out, praying that he had finally found her.

“Felix?” she replied, her voice laced with disbelief.

“Oh, I'm so glad I found you!”

“Me, too. But how exactly are you planning on getting up here?”

“The same way I got out in the first place,” he said, placing his hands on the vines that covered the building. “I’ll climb.”

Within just a few minutes, Felix had reached Tamora’s window. Tamora was thoroughly impressed; she knew he was strong, but this was much more than she had expected of him. 

“Oh, Tammy, I missed you so much,” Felix said, clinging to her window ledge. “I can’t believe my father did this to us.”

“I missed you, too,” Tamora responded, kneeling in front of the window to be at eye-level with Felix, “but what I really can’t believe is that you climbed all the way up here just to see me.”

“Of course I did. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Felix replied, his grip growing weaker as time went on, “but would you mind helping me inside? I’m not sure how much longer I can hold on.”

She grabbed his hands, pulling him inside, and was instantly captured in a tight embrace as Felix wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a moment, delighting in the feeling of being together again. After a moment, Felix leaned back, cupping her cheek, studying her features as if trying to relearn them. Tamora placed her hand over his, leaning into him to seize his lips in a deep kiss. The kiss sent a shiver up Felix’s spine, and in that instant he knew he never wanted to go without the feeling of Tamora’s lips on his ever again. His chest flooded with a warmth that had become familiar to him when he was with her. As they withdrew from the kiss, Felix knew that his father’s attempt to keep them apart had only affirmed their need to be together.

“Wait, is this really where my father’s been keeping you?” Felix asked, just now noting the size of the room.

“Unfortunately. I’m pretty sure your closet is bigger than this.”

“We have prison cells bigger than this,” he responded, frustrated by the treatment Tamora had been receiving in his absence. “You can’t stay here another minute, I won’t have it.”

“Whoa, hold on, hotshot,” Tamora replied. “What exactly is your plan? To just waltz out the door like nothing’s wrong? The king’s got a guard posted at my door, we’ll never make it.”

“We could climb back down,” Felix suggested.

“Felix, you’ve already made that climb twice tonight. I’m pretty sure your arms will give out if you try it again.”

Felix mulled over the possibilities for a moment, when suddenly a determined look overtook his features.

“Tammy, I know that my father is very powerful,” he said, taking Tamora’s hands in his, “but I think he forgets that I’m powerful, too. I’m the prince, for goodness’ sake! I have authority, too, I've just never used it before. I never had a reason to. But, Tammy, now I do have a reason. I promise I will do everything in my power to make this right.”

Tamora was surprised at this new side of Felix. Sure, he had always been stubborn, but she had never seen him focus that energy on anything before. This display of power and authority was a little different, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it. 

“So, what do you say?” Felix asked hopefully. “How about we take your things back to my wing?”

“I don’t see why not,” she smiled.

And just like that, they were off. Felix ignored the shouts of the guards they passed, gripping Tamora's hand as they made their way through the halls of the castle. He met each one of them with a challenging stare that _dared_ them to try and stop him. Somewhat to his surprise, his display of authority caused the guards to falter, and they were met with no obstacles on their journey.

Now, if only it would be so easy to convince his father.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been about a week since Felix had scaled the castle to find Tamora, and the couple was incredibly relieved to be together again. Felix had moved Tamora into his own wing of the castle, and Tamora had never had such a nice room all to herself. After closely reviewing her contract and the country’s laws, Felix had confronted the king with knowledge that moving Tamora into such a small residence was a violation of her contract, and that, should the he try to do so again, Felix would personally file a lawsuit on her behalf. The prince also presented his father with their country’s anti-discrimination laws, specifically the passage stating that no employer could discriminate against their employees for any reason whatsoever.

Since he no longer had any way to punish Tamora, the king set his sights more closely on his son. The king had berated Felix at least once each day since Tamora’s second relocation, and while Felix put on a brave face, Tamora could tell that it was hurting him. It pained Tamora that Felix was in distress because of her; he had done nothing but accommodate her, and now he was in pain because of it. 

* * *

Felix rolled over in his bed, throwing the covers off of him. Normally a deep sleeper, Felix was suddenly feeling restless. He reached out to wrap his arm around Tamora, only to be met with the hard, empty surface of his mattress. His eyes shot open to reveal an empty bed. Felix sat up, looking around the room for his missing girlfriend, but she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, a folded piece of paper on her pillow caught his eye. He unfolded the note, which read:

> _Felix,_
> 
> _I’m leaving. Don’t come looking for me. I don’t want to be the reason you’re hurting anymore. I’m sorry._

There was no signature, but Felix didn’t need one to know who it was from. He leapt out of bed, pulling on pajama pants and a t-shirt before running out the door clutching the note. He ran frantically through the halls, asking everyone he passed if they had seen Tamora. He had no clue where she had gone or when she had left, but he couldn’t let her go without at least trying to find her. He couldn’t understand why she would want to leave, and he at least wanted to talk to her about it. He was beginning to lose hope as he passed yet another guard who hadn’t seen her. As Felix rounded a corner, he saw Ralph standing outside his study. Before Felix could ask Ralph what he was doing, he called Felix over to him.

“Let me guess, you’re looking for Sergeant Calhoun?” Ralph asked.

“Yes, I’ve been looking all over for her! Why, have you seen her?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Ralph said, scratching the back of his head. “She came through here looking pretty upset and said something about leaving. I convinced her to stay in here while I called for a car,” he finished, gesturing to Felix’s study. 

“But, Ralph, you don’t need to call for a car, we have plenty of cars that could take her right here.”

“I know that, and I think she probably does, too,” Ralph said. “I knew once I saw her leaving that you wouldn’t be far behind, so I was trying to help you catch up to her.”

“Thank you, Ralph,” Felix said, relieved and grateful beyond words for his friend’s actions. “That means the world to me. Now I’d better go in there and talk to her, I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

Felix took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and walking inside. Closing the door behind him, he scanned the room for Tamora. He found her across the room examining the books on his desk, her back turned to him.

“Oh, Tammy, I’m so glad I found you,” he exclaimed, relief washing over him at the sight of her. “Thank goodness you’re safe.”

“I told you not to come looking for me,” she responded without even turning to face him. 

“Well of course I came looking, Tammy, I was worried sick about you,” he replied, taking a small step closer to her. “I couldn’t let you go without at least trying to talk to you first, I care about you too much to just give up.”

“Yeah, well maybe you should’ve just given up,” she responded coldly. His kindness was just making it harder for her to leave. Here she was, being cold and distant, and he was still so  _nice._ But she had to do this, it was better for him in the long run to stay as far away from her as possible.

“What’s gotten into you? You know I could never give up on you that easily,” he said, taking another couple of steps forward. He was now halfway across the room, slowly making his way closer to Tamora. “You said in your note that you were the reason I was hurting. What does that mean?”

Tamora crossed her arms, drawing into herself. 

“Tammy, please. I won’t stop you from leaving, but I deserve to know why.”

She sighed, cursing Felix for being right. If nothing else, he did at least deserve an explanation. 

“Ever since we met, you’ve been nothing but nice to me, and then I turn around and make your life harder,” she began, still facing away from Felix. “You and your father used to get along so well, and now all you do is fight because of me.”

“Tammy…” Felix started, taking a few more steps toward her. He’d had no idea that she had been so bothered by his fights with his father, and it was tearing him apart to think that this was the reason she wanted to leave.

“I just thought that if I left, you and your father could patch things up and your life could go back to normal. I’m sorry,” she finished, finally turning to face Felix, her eyes brimming with tears.

Felix closed the remaining distance between them in seconds, tightly embracing Tamora. 

“I knew from day one that this relationship would cause some tension between my father and I. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I should have warned you, and I’m sorry,” he spoke softly into her ear, rubbing soothing circles into her back. “When we started dating, I made a promise that I would protect you from him, and I didn’t keep that promise. But if you decide to stay, I will never let that happen again.”

“Felix, don’t blame yourself,” Tamora responded, breaking free from Felix’s embrace and moving to sit on the loveseat in the center of the room. “You talked to him more than once and it didn’t change anything. It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours, either,” he replied, kneeling down in front of her. He reached forward and cautiously took her hands in his. “You did nothing to deserve such horrible treatment from my father, and I should have done more to stop it. I should never have tolerated such behavior toward the woman I love.”

Felix felt Tamora’s hands tense up in his as she processed his words. Had he just said….  _love_? 

“Tammy… Tamora,” he said, taking the sergeant by surprise by using her full name, “I love you. And I’m not just saying that so you’ll say it back to me, or to make you stay. I’m saying it because it’s true, and you deserve to know the truth.”

Tamora could tell he was nervous, could feel his hands sweating as they enveloped hers. She wished she could comfort him, but she was at a loss for words.

“Felix, I don’t know what to say…” she trailed off.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he assured her. “I know this is a lot to take in, and I don’t want you to feel any pressure from me to make a decision right now. If you decide you still want to leave, I won’t stop you. If you wait until morning, I can make some calls and try to help you find a job in another kingdom. And, of course, if you decide to stay, I’ll be here with open arms. And no matter what you choose to do, I will be having a conversation with my father first thing in the morning.”

He gently released her hands and stood from his crouched position. Quietly, he crossed the room, heading back for the door. Before leaving the room, he turned to look back at Tamora, who was exactly how he had left her. 

“Tammy, I just want you to know, no matter what you decide, there will always be a part of me that loves you,” he said, his hand still on the doorknob. “You’ve shown me what it feels like to love someone, and I will be forever grateful for that. I’ll, um… I’ll just leave you alone now, and give you some time to think it over.”

As Felix exited, he noticed Ralph, who had stood guard at the door the entire time, ensuring his and Tamora’s privacy. Ralph immediately noted Felix’s somber expression and the fact that Tamora was still inside.

“So, how’d it go?” Ralph asked, trying to remain hopeful that it had somehow gone well, despite all the signs to the contrary.

“I said what I needed to say. The rest is up to her,” was his doleful reply. “Ralph, I want to thank you for everything tonight. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for,” Ralph responded, patting Felix on the back. “Now go back to bed, make sure you get some rest.”

“You do the same, brother,” Felix said, beginning the long walk back to his room. He had only taken a few steps when he heard the door open behind him. A familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Felix, wait.”

Felix turned to see Tamora standing in the doorway of his study. Before he could say anything, she had covered the space between them, wrapping her arms around his middle. He was so stunned by this sudden display of affection that he could do nothing but return her embrace. 

“Tammy, I don’t understand,” he began, pulling slightly away from her to try and read her expression, “does this mean you’re staying?”

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly, delighting in the joyful expression that overtook Felix’s features.

“Oh, Tammy,” he responded, cupping Tamora’s face in his hands, “I love you so much.”

As the pair shared a passionate kiss, Ralph, who was still standing diligently by the door, looked on. He was relieved that everything had worked out, and he was a bit proud that he had helped make it happen. Taking this happy ending as his cue to leave, Ralph turned to go.

“Looks like my work here is done.”


	21. Chapter 21

Felix stood nervously outside the door to his father’s study, his fist raised to knock. He had had plenty of conversations with the king about Tamora, but this one would be different, he was sure. While he was a bit terrified of standing up to his father once and for all, there was a bigger part of him that knew how important this was. If his relationship with the sergeant was ever going to progress, this needed to be done. Taking a deep breath, Felix finally worked up the courage to knock on the door. He cautiously entered the room, eyeing his father as he finished reading the day’s newspaper. After a moment, the king folded up the paper, glancing up at the guest who had entered his study.

“Ah, Felix, you’re up bright and early,” he greeted. “What brings you here this morning?”

“I need to talk with you… about Tamora,” Felix responded, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

“The sergeant? Don’t tell me you’ve finally come to your senses and ended this little affair of yours.”

“Not quite,” the prince replied, anger taking over his nerves at his father’s smugness. “I woke up in the middle of the night last night with nothing but a note from Tamora explaining that she was leaving because of the way you’ve been treating her.”

“Really, now?” the king asked, amused. “I thought my intimidation skills were getting a bit rusty, but I’m glad to know I’ve still got it.”

“Why do you insist on hating her so much?” Felix responded, his anger rising to the surface.

“Now, Felix, this has nothing to do with Sergeant Calhoun,” the king said condescendingly. “You know how I feel about royalty intermingling with the help. I would have objections to your relationship no matter who you chose to engage in it with, it’s nothing personal.”

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Tamora was leaving Felix’s wing. She had decided after he left that she was going to meet Felix outside the king’s study after he finished talking with his father. Considering how their conversations had gone in the past, the sergeant thought it might be a good idea to be there for Felix in case it went badly. He had already been gone for a few minutes, and Tamora was worried that she might not make it there in time. How long did these conversations usually last? She had no clue. She continued her journey anyway, praying that the king wasn’t being too hard on Felix.

* * *

“This isn’t what I came here to talk about,” Felix said, trying to get the conversation back on course. “I came here to talk to you about the fact that I almost lost Tamora last night because of you.”

“Oh, don’t tell me you talked her into staying,” the king replied.

“Her decision to stay was entirely her own,” Felix responded, “but I promised her I would come talk to you this morning about your reprehensible behavior.”

“I’m sorry,” the king laughed, “are you actually here to discipline me about my behavior? I think you’re forgetting who’s the father and who’s the son here.”

“Your authority and your title don’t excuse your actions,” Felix said, an authoritative tone overtaking his voice. “If no one else is going to hold you accountable, then I will.”

Just outside the door, Tamora had just arrived. She stood anxiously against the wall, hoping that Felix was able to hold his own inside. It took her only a moment to realize that the door had been left cracked open, and she was let in on the argument brewing behind it. 

“For God’s sake, Felix, she’s just a bodyguard!” the king retorted, his frustration reaching the tipping point. “There are a million others just like her.”

“You’re wrong,” Felix responded, suddenly quiet. “There are hundreds of guards working in this building right now, I’ve seen dozens more come and go in my lifetime, and I’ve never met anyone like her. Just because you’ve never taken the time to get to know her doesn’t mean she’s not special.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in love with her.”

“Well, you’re right about that, father. I love her.”

Out in the hallway, Tamora blushed, Felix’s proclamation of love still new to her.

“I must say, Felix, I’m disappointed,” the king replied. “What if she’s just using you for your position? Does she even return your feelings?”

“I don’t know,” Felix admitted.

“How can you expect this ‘relationship’ of yours to continue if she doesn’t even love you in return?”

“I don’t need her to love me back,” Felix responded, regaining his earlier resolve. “The fact that she’s accepted my love for her is enough for me. She makes me happier than I ever thought possible, and all I want for her is that same happiness. All I’ve ever wanted was to find someone to love, and I finally found her. Maybe she’ll never feel the same, but if she does, I’ll be the happiest man alive.”

“How can you possibly feel so strongly about an employee?” the king asked incredulously. 

“Because she treats me like a person instead of a prince,” Felix explained. “Every other person in this kingdom puts me up on a pedestal, praising me for every little choice I make, no matter how small. Tamora drags me down from that pedestal onto solid ground, taking the time to actually listen to what I have to say. She isn’t afraid to tell me when I’m wrong, and when she agrees with me, I know it’s because she truly feels the same way.”

Outside, Tamora gasped as she listened to Felix. She suddenly realized that Felix had done for her just what he was describing to his father. People had always treated her as a subordinate, lower than dirt. Then Felix came along and lifted her out of the mud and onto level ground. Without even realizing it, they had been perfectly balancing each other out from the day they met. 

“I may have been young when mom died, but I remember how much you loved her,” Felix said. “You two were so happy together. Don’t you want the same for me?”

Felix’s words left the king speechless. They hadn’t talked about the queen in years, and it pained him to think about his lost love. Felix moved toward the door, his point made. Before leaving, he turned to make one last remark to his father.

“You’re my father, and I’ll always love you,” Felix said softly, “but if you can’t accept Tamora, then you’re going to lose me, too.”

As Felix stepped out into the hallway, he was caught off guard by Tamora, who immediately pulled him into a deep kiss. As he settled into the embrace, he unknowingly left the door to the study cracked open. 

“Tammy, what are you doing here?” he asked, pulling away from the kiss and taking both of her hands in his. “I made arrangements for you to have breakfast in bed, but it looks like that won’t be necessary anymore.”

“Felix, I…” Tamora began. She hesitated, suddenly afraid to continue. Then she looked at his face, and just one look at his big blue eyes full of love for her gave her the courage she needed to confess her feelings to him. “I love you.”

“What?” Felix gasped at her confession, almost convinced that he had dreamed it all up. “Did you just say you… Really? Because you know you don’t have to–”

“Felix, listen to me,” she said, cutting off his rambling. “I wanted to meet you here in case things went badly with your father. When I got here, the door was cracked open. I didn’t mean to, but I overheard your conversation.”

“How much did you hear?” Felix asked, afraid that she might have heard some of the awful things his father had said about her.

“I heard you tell your father that you love me because I treat you like a person instead of a prince,” she began, trying to appear calm and collected, “and I realized that you do the same for me. You’ve never treated me like the help. I’ve always been a person to you.”

“Tammy…” Felix trailed off, moving one of his hands to gently cup her cheek. His heart swelled as he listened to her, and he was so happy he thought he might burst.

“I didn’t realize it before, but hearing you talk about it, I suddenly realized… I love you, Felix.”

Felix was so happy and full of love that he found himself unable to respond, choosing instead to kiss Tamora with all the love he could muster. He poured every ounce of his affection for her into the kiss, hoping she would feel what he couldn’t put into words. 

“Oh, Tammy, I love you so much,” he said breathlessly. They had barely pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads touching.

Behind the open door to the study, the king listened in on the exchange. The sergeant seemed genuine as she admitted her feelings for Felix, and they did seem quite happy together. The weary monarch sighed, leaning back in his chair and massaging his temples. This day was giving him much to think about.

Out in the hall, the happy couple was still reveling in their newfound love for each other. Felix was sure his cheeks were stretched to their limit due to the broad smile that had become fixed to his features, and, for once, Tamora was unashamed of the pink tinge that had overtaken her cheeks. As the adrenaline from their confessions began to run out, Felix suddenly realized how tired he was from the events of the previous night. He wanted nothing more than to go with Tamora back to bed and remain there all day.

“What do you say we go eat that breakfast in bed together?” Felix suggested.

Tamora smiled, looking forward to the prospect of spending the day relaxing with her prince.

“I can’t think of anything better.”


	22. Chapter 22

Felix smiled as he looked down at Tamora, who was fast asleep on his chest. They had gone back to his wing to share the breakfast he had prepared for Tamora, and found themselves too tired to do anything else after eating it. They had spent the morning lounging on his couch, watching mindless television and enjoying their time together. Tamora had lain down on top of Felix, and before long, she was dozing off. She looked so peaceful that he couldn’t bear the thought of waking her, content to rub soothing circles on her back and place an occasional kiss to the top of her head. He began to feel sleepy himself, when a knock on his door startled him into alertness. Felix looked up to find one of the guards, Markowski, standing in his doorway.

“Pardon me, your highness,” he said, “but the king is here to see you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Felix responded. “Give me a moment, I’ll be right out.”

Felix gently shook Tamora’s shoulder, easing her out of her slumber. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“I’m sorry I had to wake you,” Felix apologized, giving her hand a squeeze. “My father’s outside, he wants to talk to me.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” she asked, concerned. Their conversations were rarely civil these days, and she no longer wanted to sit by and watch it happen.

“No, thank you,” he responded. “I think I can handle it myself. And who knows? Maybe he’s finally come around.”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” she replied sarcastically.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stood, walking out into the hallway where his father waited for him. There was something different in his demeanor, but Felix couldn’t quite place what it was.

“Good afternoon, son,” he began. “I hope you’ve been having a good day.”

“Well, it certainly got off to a rough start, but it’s definitely improved since then,” Felix responded. “You wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” the king replied. “I… I want to apologize for the way I reacted to your relationship with Sergeant Calhoun. You two seem very happy together, and I shouldn’t have behaved so horribly. I see that now.”

“You don’t know how much I appreciate you saying that,” Felix responded. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His father’s apology filled him with so much joy, he thought he might burst. “And of course I accept your apology. But I think that Tamora deserves an apology as well. Everything affected her just as much as it did me.”

“I know, and I plan on speaking with her next,” the king explained. “But first, there’s something I wanted to discuss with you privately.”

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a worn velvet box. Felix recognized the small container immediately, his mouth falling open as he realized what his father was doing.

“Mom’s ring…” Felix gasped.

“I know a marriage proposal might be a long way off now, but… Well, I wanted you to know that this ring is yours whenever you’re ready,” the king said, opening the box to reveal a beautiful golden ring, with intricately carved leaves holding a diamond in place. 

Felix lunged forward, hugging his father tightly as his eyes welled up with tears. The king hesitantly returned the embrace, offering Felix a couple of firm pats on the back. Felix pulled away from the hug, wiping away the tears that had fallen onto his cheek.

“Your mother and I were so in love,” the king reminisced, “and so happy together. I don’t ever remember being happier than I was with her. And when I lost her, I…” he trailed off, unable to continue.

“I know,” Felix said softly, placing a comforting hand on his father’s arm. “You were so depressed back then, we both were.”

Felix remembered how difficult it had been for his father to recover from his mother’s death. Felix had lost his mother, but the king had lost his love, his best friend. 

“It was the worst pain I’ve ever experienced,” the king continued. “I wanted to protect you from that pain, but in doing so, I was keeping you from experiencing the joy that comes with being in love. I’m so sorry.”

They embraced once more, both of their eyes brimming with tears. Felix felt overwhelming relief at finally understanding his father’s actions. They pulled back from the embrace, wiping away stray tears and straightening any disheveled clothing. The king put the ring back in his pocket for safekeeping.

“What do you say we go inside and talk to Tamora?” the king asked.

Felix nodded, opening the door to his wing. He stepped inside before his father, who stayed back in the doorway. Tamora was still sitting where he had left her, too worried to move while he was out in the hallway. 

“Tammy, my father would like to speak with you if that’s alright,” Felix explained, moving to sit beside her on the couch. Tamora looked up at the king and nodded nervously, grabbing Felix’s hand.

“Miss Calhoun, I owe you an apology,” the king began, cautiously moving into the room. “I was trying to protect my son from what I thought might hurt him, and in the process, I treated you terribly. You did nothing to deserve that from me, and I am truly sorry.”

Tamora was so shocked by the king’s apology that she found herself unable to respond. She had never expected such a confession from him, and she was unsure of how to react. Felix gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I must say, I’m surprised to hear that from you,” she admitted. “If Felix accepts your apology then I see no reason why I shouldn’t. Thank you, your majesty.”

“I know this doesn’t make up for what I’ve done, but I’ve taken the liberty of giving you the weekend off,” the king said, smiling at the couple seated before him. “A couple of days of paid vacation ought to do you some good.”

“Wow, I… I don’t know what to say,” Tamora responded, taken aback by his sudden generosity. “Thank you.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some business to attend to,” the king said, moving back toward the door. “I’ll be dining at six o'clock if you two would like to join me.”

“Of course,” Felix replied, smiling at his father as he left the room. He turned back to Tamora, who was staring at the door in disbelief.

“Did that really just happen?” she asked, unable to comprehend all that had happened in the last few minutes.

“As far as I can tell,” Felix answered giddily. “You know what, Tammy?”

“What?”

“I think this is the happiest day of my life.”


End file.
